I want to be free
by darksider82
Summary: Voldemorts done. Harry's had enough and takes a one way trip out to America destination Lima Ohio. "Welcome to the Glee Club Mr. Potter." I know nothing of glee. Will need help. Not to sure what season this is set probably end season 1 and beginning of 2.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/ Glee X-Over

I own nothing. All the rights go to the creators and all that jazz. I do not own these songs.

HP/Glee Female Character TBD

 **I: "Let's Get Out Of This Country!"**

Harry collapsed to his knees, the moment Voldemort disintegrated into ash. Harry pitched forwards, as a wave of tiredness and relief flooded through his body. Then his eyes prickled and throbbed and slowly tears began to pour down his face as the realisation of what had happened dawned on him. He had won. He had completed the prophecy, the prophecy that had confound him to almost hell on earth.

His time at the Dursley's wasn't the best. He knew that and they knew that, everyone knew. But what the world didn't know was that Petunia Dursley had encouraged Harry to find something that made him happy. Dudley had sport and Harry had music. It was because of this his Aunt and Uncle fought briefly but his Uncle agreed reluctantly. His Uncle had moved Harry into the Attic after having it converted into a bedroom. The spare room had been turned into a music from Harry. Harry then had earnt the money doing chores to get his hands on an acoustic guitar and then he went to Hogwarts.

"Harry, Are you okay?" Harry didn't acknowledge the call at first. But he slowly stood up. What a sight he made caked in blood, dirt, grime, sweat and dust. He turned around to see a similarly splattered Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened "Are you okay? I've never seen you cry before. Not even Sirius died…" She trailed off at the smile.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I'm and dare I say it feeling good." Harry said as he finally got everything he had been feeling since he was eleven off his chest. Hermione had thankfully placed a silencing charm around the pair of them the moment Harry began to break down. Harry managed to pull himself together as he looked at Hermione "Do you have a plan, Harry?" She asked and grin appeared on her best friends face "I'm planning to get out of the country. Returning? Depends. The only question I have is do you want to come?"

Hermione smiled "Me, You and Ron?" Harry snorted "I'm not going to another part of the magical world…Not at all." Hermione giggled "Yes…Now how are we going to sell this to the Weasley's?"

Harry smirked "Simple. I'll say I need to see Andromeda Tonks, tell what I'm planning and if she wants to come. Meet me in Diagon Alley, I'll get Gringotts off our backs and onto the Wizarding World itself. Wizarding World can deal with the Goblin Fallout. You say you're heading to Australia." Hermione nodded "Ginny will want to come with." Harry pulled out a vial from his robes. It read 'Attraction Potion. Property of Ginny Weasley.' "Ginny accidently left this on her dresser at the Burrow when I popped in her room to find you the morning of the wedding. I put in my pocket for it to be washed. I shoved the jeans with the vial into the bag. I suspect she's been drugging me for at least a year."

Hermione's eyes flashed "You haven't done anything have you?" Harry snorted sounding suspiciously like a canine of some sort "Hermione, I can resist the Imperious Curse. Potions like this rely on already existing attraction. Ginny IS attractive but I only see her as a little sister now. That year on the run got me back to normal and we need to finish this conversation as here's Ron."

The lanky red head was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation. Ron, over the course of being Harry's good friend. No, Harry would say he was his best friend but a best friend wouldn't speak to the other for nearly two months because of a potentially DEATHLY tournament. Nor would a best friend storm off in a tantrum because they had seemingly run out of options. "Not trying to steal Hermione are you Harry? Not that Hermione is anyone's property." He finished seeing the tell-tale signs of Hermione being annoyed at him.

Harry shook his head "Just explaining my plan to Hermione, which I may include you in if you truly are ignorant of this." Ron caught the vial out of the air, looked at it and turned pale "Merlin's balls, Harry. I knew she had them but I didn't know she was using them on you…They didn't work did they?"

Harry smirked "I threw OFF VOLDEMORT'S imperious curse and Crouch Junior's. You tell me. Anyway it's simple. I'm running away, Hermione is semi-running away with me…" Harry went to say more but Ron held his hands up "I can make something up…It was good knowing you Harry. All the best Hermione, hopefully I'll see you soon but if not…" Ron couldn't finish but no words needed to be said. Harry hugged Ron, Hermione kissed him fully on the lips and they had a fast and murmured exchange and soon enough Harry and Hermione were melding with the arriving family members and vanished through the gates and apparated away.

Harry and Hermione dealt with the Goblins easily enough. Feeling lucky, Harry transferred enough of his trust vault and the Potter family vault into dollars. Not enough to bankrupt the Wizarding World but enough for an impact to be felt. He also paid the Goblins a reasonable fee for emancipation papers, drivers licence, birth certificate to say he was sixteen and various other papers and did the same for Hermione but minus the Birth Certificate.

They left the bank, nodded to each other and disapparated with a 'pop' as a series of 'cracks' reverberated around the street as the Weasley's appeared in the Alley in hot pursuit and with them were aurors under the command of the Interim Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry reappeared in the Tonk's back garden. "Harry! Is that you?" Harry nodded and holstered both the Elder Wand and his Holly Wand. The Elder Wand had reappeared in his pocket twenty minutes of him snapping it. "It is Andy, Tonks and Remus are dead. What about you, Teddy and Ted?"

Andy opened the door "Ted got killed. A group of Snatchers." Harry's eyes widened "I'm so…" Andy snorted "Don't say sorry. We knew what we were getting into. He took the group with him. Is it done?" Harry nodded and he shut the door behind them.

"It's over. I'm getting out of the country. Not sure where but I have the documents necessary. I was going to ask if you both wanted to come?" Andromeda nodded "The Blacks have a farm in Lima Ohio, my relative Dorea Potter nee Black- your grandmother has a house in Lima Ohio..." Her eyes turned hardened making Harry think of the late Bellatrix Lestrange as she pulled out a rather thick wad of parchment and paper "...Unless you fancy a rather expensive custodial battle over my grandson/ your godson." Harry held his hands up "I don't know Remus and Tonk's Will...All I was told was to look out for him. I have no right to take him from blood kin...I want to be in his life but I can't stand Britain right now."

Andromeda nodded and summoned her bag and picked up her Grandson as Harry shrunk the crib with a flick of the elder wand. A trick he had developed on the run was the basics of wandless fire magic. So when Hermione apparated into the front room by following Harry's trail she found herself looking at a ball of fire and two glowing wands. "The Weasley's have found you. Are we still going to Australia? If so we need to go now."

Andromeda looked at Harry "You two go to America and meet me in Ohio should you both come." Andromeda vanished with a crack, Hermione and Harry followed shortly afterwards with two bangs again as a myriad of pops reverberated revealing Assorted Weasley's and reporters. Andromeda had dropped the wards the moment she had heard that Voldemort may have been defeated.

Harry and Hermione arrived at Heathrow aiport and soon landed in Australia. Finding Hermione's parents was relatively easy, unknown to Wizarding Britain...Maybe they knew but chose not to tell anyone but the rest of the world kept tracks on all Witches and Wizards leaving the UK for any reason.

Harry and Hermione got through with no questions and practically delivered to the Granger's house. Sitting on the porch in two beautiful chairs were Hermione's parents, Daniel 'Dan' Granger and Martha Granger and in Dan's arms was another baby. "Hermione, Harry...I suppose you two have an explanation?" Asked Dan quietly as the Wizarding presence left as swiftly as they had arrived.

Harry looked at Hermione and then at her parents "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I don't know what Hermione did but I can only guess that it was to protect you from backlash of being associated with me." Dan's eyes widened.

"She removed our memories of her." Harry's jaw dropped "Can we discuss this inside. I don't think this is a conversation for being outside. Bunking a train or being a rebellious teenager fine but this...not so much."

Dan and Martha looked at their daughter and her friend and nodded "Sorry, please come in. We have a lot to catch up on."

The house was a cosy four bedroom completely detached house. It was four in the afternoon and Dan handed Harry a beer in the kitchen as Hermione and Martha were talking in the front room. "Hermione told us that you were going through a rough patch. I can see it in your eyes Harry that you've done things you aren't proud of."

Harry snorted and opened the beer "Murdere people. Too many." Dan stopped mid-swig "Were they trying to kill you? Take you hostage to the guy that killed your parents?" Harry nodded "Then its killing. You're wracked with guilt about taking their lives even though they would not have hesitated to kill you, my daughter or your friends lives if they had the chance." Harry nodded.

"You're the same as me. I served in the British Military when I turned eighteen and I did twenty years service. I was in Ireland for the Troubles, Russia during the Cold War, Falklands and Iraq. I didn't like the killing but the fact my actions brought friends home helps me sleep at night...Enough of this. I want to understand why my daughter did what she did and both your plans."

Harry nodded and collapsed almost bonelessly into the sofa and he turned pale, grey and then wished he could dissapear as Hermione explained her reasons "Hermione, let me be clear...I said 'It would be a good idea for you to tell your parents what is going on and suggest that they get out of the country for a while and wait to hear from you'. Not 'do something so utterly stupid and erase yourself from their lives.'.." Harry's head fell into his hands.

What surprised Martha and Dan was Hermione's reaction to Harry breaking down on her "Why sacrifice your family's happiness to save me...If I'd had any idea I would have told them everything. Even the faint chance that the three of us would never be coming home."

Dan and Martha nodded "What are you going to do now? We can't uproot and leave again." Harry grinned and turned to Hermione "You can stay or you can come with me." Hermione grinned at him.

"I'm staying, Harry...I can't. Not again." Harry nodded tears in his eyes as he hugged her. "I understand. It's been a fun road whilst it lasted." He whispered before giving in to his compulsions and kissed her deeply. Hermione reluctantly broke it "Why? How long?"

Harry grinned "Wanted to. Can't kiss Ron like that. Too see your face and make one desperate attempt for you to come with me..." He saw her face "...I know you Hermione. I know you probably better than you know yourself and vice versa." He turned around and shook Dan's hand "Mr. Granger, it was an honour to actually meet you at long last. Same to you Mrs. Granger." He said shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

Then the baby wailed "Come on now little Granger...I'm not taking you away. Look out for..." Harry trailed "Him. Matthew Hadrian Granger. We figured it would be good to name him after Hermione's friend." Harry grinned and hugged Hermione one last time.

"I guess this is goodbye." With that he left the front door and opened the gate as Hermione yelled "Goodbye's aren't forever Harry. Merely mean I'll miss you until we talk again and believe me, we will."

Harry grinned widely and tears began to fall as he spun on his heel and left with a bang.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/ Glee X-Over

I own nothing. All the rights go to the creators and all that jazz. I do not own these songs.

HP/Glee Female Character TBD

A/N: For note it is set 2016, nothing has changed save for time. Just means I can use a far greater percentage of my music library.

 **II: "Feeling Good!" (I Put a Spell On You)**

Getting into America was surprisingly easy. However, Harry discovere that the moment he was let into America he was met by a man in a suit and a small retinue of bodyguards. Harry could tell instinctively that they were the American version of aurors "Mr. Potter? John Grant, Magical Liasion Officer; can you please come with me."

Harry nodded and looked at the security detail "I'm sorry for all the security. But we know of your magical power and potential but unsure about your mentality..." Harry nodded "You weren't sure if I was going to cause an international hazard." Harry then realised no-one was looking at them as they discussed magically openly "Silencing charms?" Grant nodded "Correct. Can we discuss this privately like..."

"Professional and responsible adults and young men that we all are sir?" Asked one of the suited aurors. Grant nodded "As Auror Barton suggested?" Harry nodded and found himself taken to one side and to his surprise found his luggage waiting for him. The interview didn't take long, it mainly consisted of: Why was he in America; Length of stay; Place of residence; Would he be involved in the Combined American Magical Community.

The CAMC was in essence what the British Magical People said they wanted to be. Grant had side-long apparated Harry to the Ohio Minister for Magic. The American Magicals had incorporated themselves into the mundane Judicial, Legislative and Judical Law Enforcement. Although separate they were very much intertwined with their mundane counterparts. Where each state was governed by a Governor and a Magical Governor both of whom were answerable to the President of the United States and the First Minister of the Magical Populace of America. There laws allowing everyone with creature blood and non-human creatures all the basics of life including fair prices for food, wand rights for Goblins- that was still controversial and being debated but progress was progress. Harry had gladly signed the paperwork saying he would uphold the traditions and laws of the United States.

"Pleasure meeting you Mister Potter. Or should I say Evans." Said John with a grin on his face. Harry had asked for an alias nothing much but wanted to keep the British Magical Government away from him. Grant had even assisted him in getting all the books both magical and mundane to assist him in catching up with his peers in both the magical and mundane world.

Andy and Teddy met Harry at the house, Harry was going to be staying in. It was impressive. Eight Bedrooms, a Kitchen to die for, a Spacious Living Room, Garage and a Basement. Harry grinned; one room could be turned into a creche/playroom until Teddy had got old enough. Another could be turned into an office and one more into a music room. The basement could be used for something probably storage and maybe a library.

Over the next few weeks Andy and Teddy had assisted the dark haired teen turn his house into a home. The basement converted into a potions laboratory and library for both magical and mundane books. Good quality frying pans, sauce pans and various bits of kitchen ware found its way into Harry's home. Out of all the chores Harry did, he had found himself enjoying cooking and baking the most.

Harry's musical ability had increased exponentially. Through copious amounts of looking through late night music tv stations and browsing the internet had found more music sheets both for various bands and blank. An unseen effect of Harry practising his guitar and piano when Andy and Teddy had gone back to the Farm where Teddy would be staying Sunday to Thursday night Harry's singing capabilities had increased.

People had mentioned that Harry could sing pretty well at Hogwarts whenever he thought no-one was looking. Eventually Harry was falling out of bed at seven in the morning, pulling on a pair of decent jeans, t-shirt, shirt, trainers and after grabbing a pen, food and other bits and pieces headed out to find McKinley High. Principal Figgins showed Harry around and specifically the sports facilities and finally the Glee Club.

"You are welcome to stay for any of the Clubs. You look like the type to do well in anything you put your mind to." With that Figgins turned around and walked away. Harry knocked and entered the room, in the room were fifteen or so people at Harry's age maybe a bit older and the last person was the Spanish Teacher. "Harry right? How did you enjoy the tour?"

Harry smiled "It was interesting. So what is this club? Because from what I've seen it sure as hell isn't anything I've ever seen in." Harry commented looking at the Cheerleaders, Jocks and everyone else." The teacher grinned "This is the Glee Club we don't mind who you are or where you come from. But rather what you are capable of in regards of singing, music and performance."

Harry nodded "Only one of those...Okay. I have a song." He entered the room and was about to sing when a girl stood up "Mr. Schue, I really must protest." Harry's eyes widened at her "Why? Because I'm not officially a student. Because me being an outsider threatens you somehow?"

"Everyone calm down. Rachel that was out of line..." Harry cut the teacher off "Mr. Schue right? Don't get her to apologise because you and I know that it will be hollow. May I finally sing?"

Schue nodded "We tend to do a theme. This week's theme is Starting Over." Harry grinned and walked forwards "Hi. I'm Harry Evans and the song I'm singing is Feeling Good."

The music began to play on the piano and the all to familiar song began to seep into the music room. Harry closed his eyes and inhaed deeply, this was the first time he had sung in front of strangers willingly.

"Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.  
Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh...  
And I'm feelin' good.

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River runnin' free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,  
And I'm feelin' good

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean.  
Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,  
And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me...

Stars when you shine, you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine, you know how I feel  
Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel..  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
And I'm feelin'... good." The Glee Club were shocked, they hadn't seen anyone that good to sing Nina Simone as an AUDITION piece before. Harry looked at them nervously before heading over to the Piano "Thanks."

"I'm Brad...I have to say that was fun. You've made my day you know that." Brad said getting Harry to look at him strangely "No-one really notices me."

Harry grinned "You tell me how that feels and I'll tell you how being noticed by everyone feels like...Where can I get a piano like this?"

Rachel was shocked, there was a man that was better at singing than Finn and her! "Rachel, leave it. Face it we could do with more talent like him." Said Finn quietly. "But I need the solo's." She protested quietly.

Artie and Puck nodded "We've got to jam with him at some point." Harry turned to Mr. Schue and pulled out his phone an mimed reading a text "I've gotta go." Schue called after him "How come?"

Harry groaned "I need to pick Ted up from his Grandmother's." He was out the door before anyone could stop him. Schue nodded "Okay, guys. What did you..."

"He's in. I'm sorry but did you hear him." Exclaimed Kurt with nods and grunts coming from the majority of the group. Quinn was more interested in who Ted was; as at the particular moment she was close to giving birth.

Harry made it home to find Andy with Teddy waiting for him "How was the tour?" Harry grinned "It went well. I think its going to be fun. I may have accidentally bruised someone's pride." Andy shook her head "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled "Nailed 'Feeling Good' and subsequently threatened someone with my vocal talent." Andy shook her head and handed her grandson to him and set about making a roast. Soon enough they were settled down and eating something that Andy had cooked up. "You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Andy declined "You need space. You'll need it with Ted. Besides Teddy's with me most of the week so tonight and tomorrow night he's all yours."

Harry nodded saw that his Godson was asleep in his chair. As Harry wasn't feeling remotely tired at the moment, he opened a beer. Yes he was a minor in America but curtesy to emancipation by the government pending on a recommendation of an adult of Harry's choosing, he could legally buy alcohol. Harry sat on the couch, his godson in his crib in the room. Harry wove a cone of silence around his Godson save for the disturbance monitor, settled back and began to watch 'Arrow Season One'.

Arrow in Harry's opinionwas fairly close to Harry. He started to compare similiarities; stranded on an island/left isolated with his loving relatives, rich family/rich family, returned to civilisation/returned to wizarding world and tried to get some privacy. It was good to know that Oliver had succeeded in personal privacy but failed to shake the press. However only Harry had died and Oliver had felt like it. Oliver still had family and that was immediate family, compared to Harry's two extended family members.

Harry found himself falling asleep on the sofa, only to wake up when he fell off. He looked at the time, it read 11:50, Harry picked up his godson and the pair went to bed. Saturday and Sunday flew by with Harry watching tv, prepping his stuff for school. Finally Monday rolled around at 6:30 am, Harry jumped into the shower, shaved, cleaned his teeth and headed to school.

Harry had just cleared the paperwork for his provisional liscence. He had three months until his test. Harry walked into the school, and was quickly found by one of the boys from Glee Club "I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Finn. Few things you need to know; Glee we aren't exactly popular. Football team isn't either. Watch out for Slushies and the Hocky Team."

Harry nodded "I'm Harry. Harry Evans. I need the reception." Finn grinned and showed Harry the reception, getting the Locker and paperwork was simple and soon enough Harry shoved his bag into the locker and grabbed his pens. When his gut twitched.

Karofsky and three of his cronies; all four of them were armed with Slushies. They glowered at the students and smirked as their victims cowered from the slushies in hand. Then their beady eyes honed in on Harry "Fresh meat." One of them whispered, then they saw Kurt walk upto him "A Glee Member as well! It's our lucky day boys."

They honed in and Kurt saw them "Harry, don't..." Harry, the target had a name. Harry smirked at Kurt "...Look behind? Four gorilla's wearing what look like daddy dearest's hand me downs trying to be intimidating with a cup of corn syrup. Joke's on them. Watch and learn Kurt. Watch and learn." With that instincts he had gained on the run from both Death Eaters and his Cousin kicked in.

Harry handed Kurt his stuff and walked into the line of slushies. The four wannabe slushiers smirked, easy target. The one on the left of the Ugliest one; which he had heard in passing was Karofsky. Stepped forwards, Harry tracked his movements this was the feint. Get him into the middle of the corridor, feint again and then Karofsky gets him with the slushy. Harry, stepped to the side. Left idiot stared, Harry stepped forwards. The slushy cup was loose in his hands. Harry grinned with his right hand, he grabbed the cup and with his left hand, twisted the bully's arm and pulled it so the boy was bent double. The corridor stopped to watch the scene unfold. _'Slushying is sign of power. To slushy or not to slushy...You know what fuck it.'_ Harry thought and he tipped the strawberry slushy over the boys head and lifted the neck of the boys shirt and tipped it down.

Karofsky stared, this punk defied him! He was going to pay! The other two rushed forwards. Harry shook his head, one of the three lunged forwards and unleashed the gloopy syrupy and icey drink at him. Harry stopped and dived to the left. The slushy caught another student square in the face! Harry was now in the mans face and with a swift one handed shove below the ribs sent the second slusher to the floor.

That left two. Suddenly he was blindsinded by the last slusher aside from Karofsky. Karofsky now held the two remaining slushies. Harry found himself in what was known as full nelson hold. Harry smirked "If you want your sports scholarship then let me go." Brown didn't do anything "How are you going to do that?" Harry smirked lifted his foot and drove his heel into his restrainer's foot. Harry's foot came up again and this this time was driven right above the knee. There was a sickening pop and Brown screamed. Harry turned to Karofsky "Want that to happen to you? I suggest you back the hell off."

Harry turned to find everyone looking at him "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter/ Glee X-Over

I own nothing. All the rights go to the creators and all that jazz. I do not own these songs.

HP/Glee Female Character TBD

A/N: For note it is set 2016, nothing has changed save for time. Just means I can use a far greater percentage of my music library.

 **III: "Mean little girl and a can of gasoline!" (Curse of Millhaven)**

Harry grabbed the two remaining slushies in one hand, grabbed the guy who had him in the Full Nelson by the back of his shirt "Sorry about this. Ankle's loose get some ice on it. Also take this like boss." With that he flung one cup of corn syrup into his face.

Harry turned on Karofsky who was trying to back away but bumped into the Locker "Shoe's on the other boot big guy." With that he sent the slushy into Karofsky's face and some of it splattered onto the crotch of his jeans "You're probably gonna want to change those…Look like you've gone pissed yourself."

Karofsky quickly melted into the crowd. Harry turned to Kurt "What's with everyone staring at me like I'm some celebrity." He whispered getting a laugh from Kurt. "Everyone move along!" Someone shouted and everyone went about their business.

"My friend, Karofsky is on the Hockey team. Them, the Football, the Soccer team and the other sports teams are the 'popular ones' of the school. Slushying is a sign of power." Harry had to groan at that and he grabbed his pencil case.

"You don't have any books yet…The school will get you them…Come on, Maths is this way." Said Kurt, grabbing Harry's hand and didn't release it until they got too the classroom when Kurt realised "I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him "About what?" Kurt looked at him "You don't mind?" Harry always had a temper but always repressed it. During his adjustment period and mass learning sessions he was able to become freer with his emotions. "Kurt, I don't know you. I want to as a friend. I've been fed a diet of misery, rough childhood, half-truths, white lies, obfuscation and outright lies along with manipulation so please be a ray of sunshine and fucking spill." Harry said before clamming up himself.

"I'm gay. Homosexual. I play for the home team." Snapped Kurt quelling Harry's temper before probing Harry "Want to go into more detail about your family? I'm pretty sure you can place charges." Harry smiled one of his few full smiles and hugged Kurt.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Me pressing charges against them will spark a signal of 'I'm in America come and get me'. I changed my bloody name just to give them the slip and I came to a middle out of nowhere town. Please don't ask anymore. I'll tell when I'm ready."

Thankfully during their dialogue was during the busiest part of the morning rush and thus no-one really paid attention to what they were talking about. Harry smirked to himself when he was settling in he had been catching up in both American and British schooling fully abusing his ability to function on five hours of sleep a night. Was it unhealthy? Quite possibly but he had always been a survivor.

(Britain)

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan collapsed on the Londoner's sofa "What we gonna do Seamus? The British Wizarding World's gone batshit insane."

Seamus shrugged "Not sure…We could do a runner. Harry did it." With a hint of resentment in his voice. Dean snorted at his best friend "Can you blame him? We, as in the Wizarding World haven't exactly treated him all that well. You know as well as I about how he was treated." Harry had come clean to all the males and females in their year, the year above and selected people from the year below and forced them to keep quiet about it.

Seamus nodded "We could. Hermione went with him. Find Hermione we find Harry." He suggested and with that he grabbed Dean's Owl; Zephyr and scribbled a note to Hermione.

Hey, Hermione.  
How you holdin' up. Where you holdin' up? You know where Harry is? Britain's going insane.  
Hope your well  
Seamus and Dean.

Seamus and Hermione had gone on a few dates during their third year summer and had amicably broken it off after spending a better part of a month and a half getting to know one another.

Dean and Hermione had also bonded although theirs was more to do with both being muggleborn shoved into a prejudiced world. It took a better part of a month before there was a reply and it was in the form of a phone call. Seamus and Dean were renting a flat on the outskirts of the magical area of London.

"Dean Thomas speaking. Who's calling at 3am." Said Dean groggily.  
"Sorry, Dean. Forgot about the Time Difference its Hermione. I got your note."  
Seamus entered the room and Dean put the phone on speaker "Hey 'Mione."

"Howya Seamus. For once gentlemen Harry's not with me in Australia but rather hiding out somewhere in America, He didn't tell me where but promised he would the moment he was settled."

Dean and Seamus both thanked Hermione and hung up. "America's pretty big Seamus."

"Yeah Fifty States big and we can count on Harry not hiding in the big cities." Stated Seamus before a thought came to him "We could go over there and ask for him and give some probable aliases if we are stopped."

Dean nodded "First of all let's get some sleep and we can deal with this in the morning."

(Australia)

Hermione put the phone down it almost eight in the evening meaning it would be nearly four in the morning for Harry. Harry didn't sleep well and tended to wake up around four in the morning and then doze until seven she should be fine. With that she began dialling his mobile.

(Lima Ohio, 4 am Wednesday)

Harry woke with a jolt. He rolled out of bed grabbing his wand before he realised that he had just been woken from a nightmare. He slowly exhaled through his nose to regain control his breathing.

He headed onto the landing and answered the loudly beeping tone "Harry speaking, whose calling me at four in the morning?" He grumbled getting a snicker from the other end.

"Is that how you treat all your friends." It was Hermione, Harry knew he wasn't going to be getting much more sleep it was too early for food but never too early for a drink. One of the things he and Hermione had learnt whilst on the run was how to duel, fight, pack etc. in all sorts of conditions and one of those happened to be drunk.

He entered the kitchen during their customary greetings. Taking a swig he sat on the sofa "What can I do for you?"

Hermione groaned, she had forgotten what Harry was like at hell in the morning "My apologies but I just got off the phone from Seamus." Harry's eyes widened.

"You back with him? Or is it Dean?" He asked causing Hermione to giggle. It was during the time in the tent when Ron and Hermione finally learnt the truth about him and his upbringing. Seamus, Dean and Neville had learnt or rather guessed about Harry's upbringing and only brought it up after one particularly taxing DA session.

During this time Hermione had mentioned that she had gotten to know all of the boys in their year. Something that Harry had teased her about tremendously "None of those Harry. Dean and Seamus are looking to get out of Wizarding Britain. They messaged me looking for you…"

Harry took a swig from his beer bottle "Because you and I are joined at the hip. You've probably told them I'm in America. Tell 'em in Lima Ohio. When they go, go through muggle customs and they should find you." Harry replied before hanging up.

Harry sat in his kitchen, stood up, popped his neck, back and stretched. Early morning Tv seemed like a plan. "I've got several episodes of Supergirl to watch." With that he poured himself some cereal and headed into the living room to watch Tv.

The hours trickled by and soon enough after three more bottles of beer and soon enough a slightly tipsy Harry left for the twenty minute walk to school.

"Hey Harry…You look awful…" Harry turned around to see Kurt waiting for him. Harry shook the cobwebs from his head "Don't be concerned. This is how I look after being awake since four in the morning."

Kurt stared at him "Why didn't you go back to bed?"

Harry snorted "I can't. Besides a friend called me to ask me if I could take some friends in for an unknown amount of time." Kurt nodded "Did you hear the assignment Mr. Schue set us?"

"Nope. What was it?"

"He told us to use the words 'mean little girl'." Harry smirked and Kurt wasn't sure if he particularly liked the smile.

Harry settled into his classes. He was old enough to be a Senior but due to his schooling or lack of he was a sophomore. Meaning if he played his cards right he would be able to graduate in the next year or so.

Geography was interesting and was Science. Especially about how the human body worked. Harry paid particularly close attention to skull and spinal injuries. Yes he had a concussion or three during his time at Hogwarts but had never truly understood why they were treated so delicately until now.

And soon enough everyone was piling into the music room. Harry grabbed a chair and spun it around so he was straddling the back. His body resting on his forearms as he checked his mobile for messages and as it turned out he had missed a call from Andy.

"Harry we're about to start." Harry looked up and saw Will waiting for him.

"Sorry, got to make a quick phone call…"

"You do know that I'm surposed to confiscate all phones that I see out."

Harry shrugged and called.

Andy picked up after the first ring.

"You took your time."

Harry chuckled "I have to make this quick Andy…Next time call me via the school so I don't get a bollocking which is currently being issued to me. What is it?"

Andy chuckled as she sat on the floor of the Black family barn with Teddy "I need you to look after Teddy…" She stopped as the phone hit the floor and it must have gone onto loud speaker.

"Harry are you okay?"

Harry spun left, spun right to avoid two people going at him for his phone. "Fine Andy…Look after Teddy, I do that normally…" He didn't get to finish as Will ended the phone call.

Harry's eyes flashed and the phone jumped back into his hand "You can confiscate but I'll get right back." With that he called again and this time put it on loud speaker.

"I do that normally. Sorry Andy. On Friday."

Andy grunted "I need to go to the hospital today. Won't be out possibly until Wednesday or Thursday."

Harry gulped "Are you okay?"

"Should be. Just some anomalies. Nothing too serious. So can you do it?"

"Yup. I finish at 5:30. Be home by 6. Yours by 6:30."

"You can do earlier surely."

"I'm surrounded by people who aren't in the know."

"Fair enough. I'll have his bag packed for your arrival. Have fun."

Harry hung up "Now was that so hard?"

Will snorted and held his hand out "Phone please."

Harry snorted and place it in his pocket "If you can find it." (Think Now You See Me 2 Card in Jacket Scene). Will patted the coat down and true to Harry's word couldn't find it.

"How did you…"

"Magic. Now you have a club to run."

Will nodded "Okay, I set a challenge and that was to find a song with the words 'Mean little girl.' Did anyone succeed?"

"Not really Mr. Schue. We only found stuff for either mean or little girl."

Harry stood up "I've got one. It's…questionable but I have something."

"Questionable how?"

Harry grinned "How about you listen."

Harry pulled out his guitar and a couple of the music kids jumped on an organ, guitar, bass, tambourine and drums "It's called Curse of Millhaven."

Schue and the rest shivered as Harry let out a massive wail of sound.

"I live in a town called Millhaven  
And it's small and it's mean and it's cold  
But if you come around just as the sun goes down  
You can watch the whole town turn to gold  
It's around about then that I used to go a-roaming  
Singing La la la la La la la lie  
All God's children they all gotta die

My name is Loretta but I prefer Lottie  
I'm closing in on my fifteenth year  
And if you think you have seen a pair of eyes more green  
Then you sure didn't see them around here  
My hair is yellow and I'm always a-combing  
La la la la La la la lie  
Mama often told me we all got to die

You must have heard about The Curse Of Millhaven  
How last Christmas Bill Blake's little boy didn't come home  
They found him next week in One Mile Creek  
His head bashed in and his pockets full of stones  
Well, just imagine all the wailing and moaning  
La la la la La la la lie  
Even little Billy Blake's boy, he had to die

Our little town fell into a state of shock  
A lot of people were saying things that made little sense  
Then the next thing you know the head of Handyman Joe  
Was found in the fountain of the Mayor's residence  
Foul play can really get a small town going  
La la la la La la la lie  
Even God's children all have to die 

Then, in a cruel twist of fate, old Mrs Colgate  
Was stabbed but the job was not complete  
The last thing she said before the cops pronounced her dead  
Was, "My killer is Loretta and she lives across the street!"  
Twenty cops burst through my door without even phoning  
La la la la La la la lie  
The young ones, the old ones, they all gotta die 

Yes, it is I, Lottie. The Curse Of Millhaven  
I've struck horror in the heart of this town  
Like my eyes ain't green and my hair ain't yellow  
It's more like the other way around  
I gotta pretty little mouth underneath all the foaming  
La la la la La la la lie  
Sooner or later we all gotta die  
Since I was no bigger than a weavil they've been saying I was evil  
That if "bad" was a boot that I'd fit it  
That I'm a wicked young lady, but I've been trying hard lately  
O fuck it! I'm a monster! I admit it!  
It makes me so mad my blood really starts a-going  
La la la la La la la lie  
Mama always told me that we all gotta die

And the fire of '91 that razed the Bella Vista slum  
There was the biggest shit-fight this country's ever seen  
Insurance companies ruined, land lords getting sued  
All cause of wee girl with a can of gasoline  
Those flames really roared when the wind started blowing  
La la la la La la la lie  
Rich man, poor man, all got to die

Well I confessed to all these crimes and they put me on trial  
I was laughing when they took me away  
Off to the asylum in an old black Mariah  
It ain't home, but you know, it's fucking better than jail  
It ain't such bad old place to have a home in  
La la la la La la la lie  
All God's children they all gotta die 

Now I got shrinks that will not rest with their endless Rorschach tests  
I keep telling them they're out to get me  
They ask me if I feel remorse and I answer, "Why of course!  
There is so much more I could have done if they'd let me!"  
So it's Rorschach and Prozac and everything is groovy  
Singing La la la la La la la lie  
All God's children they all have to die  
La la la la La la la lie  
I'm happy as a lark and everything is fine  
Singing La la la la La la la lie  
Yeah, everything is groovy and everything is fine  
Singing La la la la La la la lie  
All God's children they gotta die."

Everyone stared at him "What? I used those words did I not?" Said Harry dryly.

Mr. Scheu coughed awkwardly "I think that particular number is rather…bleak. This assignment…"

"Was to find a song with the words 'mean little girl' was it not? Then what's the problem. I found something that fitted your criteria or were you something with more sunshine and rainbows?" Harry growled.

"Harry calm down." Called Finn. Finn and the other members of the Football team stared as Harry turned on Finn faster than lightning. "I am calm…You will know when I'm not."

Puck couldn't help but grin "Song was interesting. Performed it really well though." Harry grinned in appreciation.

Schue looked over the notes for the assignment "Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely was not that. As for your comment on Sunshine and Rainbows yes. Yes I was."

Harry at that let out a bark of laughter that sounded remarkably like a lion growling "Well you're going to be waiting for a long time. Because I'm all out."

"What do you sing about?" Retorted Schue frustration already evident.

"Anything."

"Do something that best tells your life."

Harry stared almost in shock "It's not a good life. In fact it'd give most of you nightmares. But if I were to give a song it'd probably be Down with the Sickness and The Anthem."

Schue decided to swiftly move on and leave Harry alone. Soon enough the Glee club left the school, Harry doubled back down an alleyway effectively losing everyone except for Quinn.

She saw him duck behind a dumpster and clear as day heard "Convertimini Fumant!" There was a pop, bang and crack before smoke erupted out of the alleyway and Harry disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **IV: Count Me In**

Harry rematerialized in his garage, with a flick of his hand the door opened and he entered the house. He opened his bag and started on his homework; English, Chemistry, History and Spanish.

Harry smirked to himself, the History and Spanish were pathetically easy. He always liked History and Languages, considering they were the main reasons why he had just triumphed over Voldemort.

Since Latin formed the basis of quite a few European Languages; French, German and Spanish mainly the passages he needed to read and answer the questions took ten minutes or so. For fun, Harry had even managed to throw in some little titbits about himself. He liked Schuester, the guys heart was in the right place even though he felt a little hypocritical.

History, it was looking at the American Revolution and the hypothetical question of what would have happened if Britain had not been beaten away. Here Harry went to town. Hermione would lecture him about not being academically serious about it so Harry refrained himself. He answered the question with a pretty decent and referenced potential outcomes and to finish he brought up several meals that America had butchered and at the front of it was Tea.

(Airport, America, Ohio)

Mr. Smith and his entourage grinned as they spotted Mr. Finnegan and Thomas. Their processing took a much shorter time due to the fact that the UMCAC (United Magical Civilisations of America and Canada) had been informed by Harry Potter about them.

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas can we expect a Miss Hermione Granger anytime soon from the UMSAN?" UMSAN being the United Magical Societies of Australia and New Zealand.

"Possibly. Not too sure when though. Anything else?"

With that Dean and Seamus vanished. They were to see Harry about enrolment at his school.

(Harry)

Harry appeared at the Black Family Ranch, it was a cosy farm house with a renovated barn with no animals. But it was filled with Game at the moment and some point soon he would have to take hunting lessons at some point.

He entered the house to find Andy waiting for him "You okay?" He asked immediately.

"I should be…Don't worry about me. Thanks for coming so quickly." Andy replied handing Harry his godson who was sleeping soundly and a small hamper.

"You do remember, right?"

"Full moon's coming up. He's going to be a little stressy…He's a good pup. Hopefully, I'll be able to raise him right."

Andy grinned "You will. I'll see you later."

Ten minutes later, Harry was rocking Teddy in his crib as he was finishing off his homework. Maths and English were always tough for him but now he was coping. He'd need to pull these grades up but for now he should be okay.

Then he heard the knocking at the door. He grabbed his wand, concealed himself and snuck towards the door. Cautiously he opened it, his heart tensed. "Dean! Seamus! Get in!" Dean and Seamus pulled their wands only to find them in front of them as Harry melted into view.

"How did you… Hermione…She told you where I was."

Dean grinned "No. Told us you'd fled the States. We guessed. Really Harry? Harry Evans?"

Harry shrugged "Working though…Now why are you here?"

So they told him. The British Wizarding World had gone stark raving mad, it had essentially divided into factions, people wanting reforms or a return to the status quo.

Harry sighed and pulled out some beers "Basically I killed Tom and they still can't wipe their own arse?"

Seamus choked "In essence."

Harry sighed "So you two and Hermione ran. Hermione to Australia and you two here…I'll get you enrolled easy enough. Higgins likes me for some reason…Get some rest and I'll deal with it tomorrow."

Harry ended up waking up at five the next morning due to Teddy having some bad nightmares. He scrambled out of bed, got dressed and soon enough found himself on the sofa watching more Arrow.

Harry wiped the dazed look from his eyes as it hit six. He entered the kitchen and put the bacon on. By ten past six, Dean was down stairs, bags ready "I'll finish breakfast…you stink…Fajita's for lunch?"

Harry nodded; Dean's fajitas could cause flamethrower farts. Harry and Seamus knew this, after a couple bottles of whiskey they almost set the common room alight.

Dean smirked at Harry's face "Third year, after the trouncing Gryffindor gave Hufflepuff in the rematch Diggory insisted on…"

Harry nodded "You have no idea how much that one hurt."

"What the doggy style?" The Irish tone of Seamus asked as he came downstairs t-shirt, shirt and pants over his arm.

"Pull on some clothes. Dean's Fajita's after the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff rematch."

Seamus winced "Harry, you almost killed the entire dormitory…"

Harry grinned "Should have detonated one in Ron's bed…"

Seamus and Dean winced they'd forgotten Harry was at times scarily psychotic. "Harry, why do you heap so much shite on Ron?"

Harry chuckled "I'm a light sleeper and he sounds like a chainsaw crossed with a woman having a pretty tricky pregnancy and they have not been given anaesthetic." Dean and Seamus looked green.

"Harry, shower. Breakfast will be under a warming charm as I make Fajita's…Whose looking after your kid?"

Harry grinned "Dobby!" With a crack Dobby appeared. Dean and Seamus stared "I thought he was dead!"

Dobby grinned "Mr. Harry Potter, great wizard indeed but underestimated House-Elf Bonds and subsequently power of House-Elves. One skill of House-Elves is that of illusions, the knife hit me but didn't kill me. Due to Mr. Harry Potter's power I was able to create a solid illusion so when Harry buried me he was burying a construct of both our creations."

By now Harry had re-joined his new housemates and with that they headed to school. As the three of them entered, the jocks began to part for them "How many did you hospitalise?"

"None…Nearly hospitalised four."

Dean grinned "That's an improvement."

Harry grinned "They're gonna try and get you two separately." Dean and Seamus.

"Hey, Pasty…Who're your friends?"

Harry grinned "Hey Coach Tyrant. The Irish one is Seamus and the other one is Dean, old friends."

Sue grinned like a shark "They possess the same skin you do?"

"Bullet proof and a resistance to bullshit then yes we do." Dean replied before Harry dragged them off to Spanish.

The lessons were interesting. Dean and Seamus were surprised at just how easy Spanish was. "Hey, Harry…who are these two?"

Dean and Seamus spun around, their reflexes heightening "Dean, Seamus…its fine…It's only Kurt and Artie…They're acquaintances at this point in time."

Kurt and Artie raised their eyebrows "How so?"

"I've been here…three days. I barely know anyone at the moment and then two of my old dorm mates turn up at my door due to my best friend had dated one of them had told them where I was."

Kurt snorted "Harry, this friend clearly doesn't…"

"Kurt, she pulled a knife out of my chest and kept me alive until an Ambulance turned up to stabilise me…Plus she's like my sister I never had. Coming from an orphan that's a big fucking deal. So watch your damn mouth. I know you mean well." Harry retorted his eyes flickering menacingly.

"Harry, cool it. He didn't know. Harry, remember Hermione hung out with you and everyone backed the fuck away from her…You really didn't know…do you? You don't know what you actually meant back home did you." Stated Seamus.

"Nope…Explain…quickly…before the Spanish…" He didn't get to finish as Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Satana and Brittany turned up.

"The Spanish what Harry?" Asked Quinn, possessing enough intelligence to not bring up her queries with Harry in public.

"The Spanish Inquisition. No-one expects them for the weapons they possess are fear, surprise and ruthless efficiency." Responded Dean and Seamus and the three Wizards snorted.

"Mind filling us in?" Demanded Satana.

"British Comedy at its finest…Anyway we going to the club or what?"

"Drinking Is illegal until your twenty-one!" Snapped Rachel.

"Urm, I think he meant Glee Club, Rachel." Said Artie.

"Glee club? Harry's in a club!" Exclaimed Seamus.

"What is it? I mean if it doesn't get the adrenaline going or result in broken bones and hospital then Harry doesn't participate." Commented Dean, dodging the half-hearted clip to the head. The three of them knew Harry was wicked fast when he chose to.

"It'saperformingclubwhereyouhavetobeabletoeitherplayaninstrument, sing,ordance." Harry replied his face taking on a red tinge.

Quinn stared "You can find the colour spectrum! I thought you were only shades of white." She exclaimed.

"He does black and blue really well."  
"Yeah and broken bones and concussions."

By now Puck and Finn had joined them "What's this about broken bones and concussions?" Asked Finn looking at the three wizards "No-ones beating you three are they?"

For all of his composure Harry couldn't help but crack a smirk that unsettled his other Glee members "Nope. Not anymore."

"If they could, they won't…Harry's good at stopping that thing." Said Seamus ominously.

"Like counting coffins good."

Harry turned to the Glee Members "'scuse the morbid jokes. I had a rough childhood and it's changed me to the point of fight or flight is purely fight, fight and fight."

Finn and Puck stared at them "What have you three lived through?"

"Hell…Anyway I don't fancy Schuester giving me another bollocking." Harry grumbled.

"What is Glee Club, Harry? You never actually said." Asked Dean.

"A music group where to get in you have to either sing, dance or play an instrument. In fact it is completely unfair that Harry got to have an audition whilst term had started." Stated Rachel.

"Harry, you seriously haven't killed this kid? She's as bad as Hermione." Breathed Seamus.

"Worse actually. Can't admit she's wrong, will hiss, bitch and scream worse than my whale of a cousin when she doesn't get her way. As for killing her? Only problem living in a small town."

Rachel spun around "Just what is your problem?"

Harry sighed "My problem is, I have 100 problems and you keep adding to them."

Everyone winced "Harry that's going to far." Said Mike.

Harry fixed him a stare "It's a free country. Where one can express their feelings about someone. The difference I have with you lot is that I will tell you how I feel to your face."

Mike nodded "How do you feel about us?"

"You're an okay bunch. Don't know much about you so I can't form a solid opinion…But a few of you I'm not fond of…"

Dean and Seamus grinned as they took their seats "Everyone today I want people to come up here and just sing. Anything but it has too be about something they're going to do or try and do."

"Harry, you said you'd do something for us." Said Mr. Schue. Harry's eye flickered and Rachel smirked.

"Dean, Seamus you two know where I'm at?" Harry asked as he pulled out his guitar.

Dean and Seamus shrugged "A little low?"  
"Little bit hammered?"

"Dean's closer. More at an All Time Low."

Seamus smirked and grabbed a guitar "Bottom of a bottle?"

Harry nodded "I'm the pen."

Dean grinned "Let's do this. I've a picture." As he joined on the other guitar.

"Why do they get to sing! What was that about?"

"Harry was forced to. Dean and Seamus have the best gauge on his mood and as for the rest I'm guessing they were band and a song." Suggested Artie.

"I just hope it's not like that murder song." Quinn whispered. It was quickly becoming apparent that Harry possibly had Personality Disorders and or other problems.

( **Harry,** Dean, _Seamus)_

" **I got your picture, I'm coming with you** **  
** **Dear Maria, count me in** **  
** **There's a story at the bottom of this bottle** **  
** **And I'm the pen** **  
**  
When the lights go up  
I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader

'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track, make every second last

 _ **'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dear Maria, count me in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm the pen**_

 _Make it count_ _  
_ _When I'm the one who's selling you out_ _  
_ _'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_ _  
_ _Calling your name from the crowd_ __

 **Doesn't that mean** **  
** **You'll be the showgirl of the home team** **  
** **I'll be the narrator** **  
** **Telling another tale of the American dream** ****

 **I see your name in lights** **  
** **We could make you a star** **  
** **Girl, we'll take the world by storm** **  
** **It isn't that hard** ****

 **'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you** **  
** **Dear Maria, count me in** **  
** **There's a story at the bottom of this bottle** **  
** **And I'm the pen** **  
**  
 _Make it count_ _  
_ _When I'm the one who's selling you out_ _  
_ _'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_ _  
_ _Calling your name from the crowd, whoa_ __

 _Take a breath, don't it sound so easy?_ _  
_ _Never had a doubt, now I'm going crazy_ _  
_ _Watching from the floor_ __

 _Take a breath and let the rest come easy_ _  
_ _Never settle down 'cause the cash flow leaves me_ _  
_ _Always wanting more_ _  
_ **  
** **'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you** **  
** **Dear Maria, count me in** **  
** **There's a story at the bottom of this bottle** **  
** **And I'm the pen** ****

 **Make it count** **  
** **When I'm the one who's selling you out** **  
** **'Cause it feels like stealing hearts** **  
** **Calling your name from the crowd** ****

 **'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you** **  
** **Dear Maria, count me in** **  
** **There's a story at the bottom of this bottle!"**

Harry finished the song "I promise to try and be more open."

Schue grinned at the trio "Dean, Seamus you two want in on the Glee Club?"

Dean and Seamus nodded "Now we're here, you may be able to get Harry play some of his own stuff."

"How about thirty questions? Ten for each person." Said Quinn. She smirked as the trio stiffened.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **V: Best Of You**

Harry, Dean and Seamus pulled their up and they faced the Glee club. "We reserve the right to not answer questions if we feel that you're unready to learn." Harry stated. The group nodded.

Will grinned at them "Why here? Why Lima and Ohio."

"Dart throw…That's a partial question. I'll tell you when it's a full one." Harry said.

"That's like next to impossible."

"I can catch a pea with eyes closed between two fingers without crushing it…I also can track said pea. I'll prove it at some point."

Puck, in his jacket contained a baseball and when Harry turned away to grab his bag, Puck pulled the ball and chucked it as hard as he could. Being a played as Fullback or Tight End that meant he was pretty strong.

Puck stood up, cocked his arm and he hurled the ball with all his strength, Harry grinned. He closed his eyes, listened. He sensed the ball flying through the air encountering resistance slightly but due to the spin, the travelling ball was subject to the Magnus Effect. Harry moved to the right, spun around bringing his weaker arm and hand to bare and effortlessly plucked the ball out of the air. Puck's jaw dropped, Harry had just caught the ball between three fingers and his eyes were closed.

"Made my point? Eyes closed, three fingers on a baseball." Harry chucked the ball and caught it again before chucking it back to Puck who only just caught it.

The questions carried on and soon enough the wizards in hiding had learnt enough about their new colleagues that they gave them snippets about themselves. The Glee club quickly learnt that Harry could cook, slightly protective of his Godson, possessed insane reflexes as demonstrated with Puck and that he was rather academic as well as sporty. They also learnt that he was a bit of an adrenaline junky.

"Ex-adrenaline junky, I have part time guardianship of my Godson." Harry confessed.

"Do not take this the wrong way…" Began Quinn and everyone could feel the room warm up or cool down.

"Harry…Keep it under control." Dean whispered.

"Tread carefully Quinn. I mean it." Harry whispered.

"Why don't you take more time to look after him or less."

Harry smirked something twisted and it unsettled everyone "She's a lawyer and a solicitor. Plus she's family, his grandmother. Then there's my own problems which make it highly impractical for me to be a full-time guardian to my Godson, besides it'd be expensive so I cut my losses and told her 'you tell me how much influence I have over him'. She gave me Friday evenings to Sunday afternoons with him complete unhindered access."

Finn gulped at the look "I think we've got it. Now can someone turn the heating down because I'm melting." Harry slowly relaxed and the room began to return to normal.

Puck was still amazed at the catch "Have you ever played baseball?"

"That a sport that involves running, catching and hitting things?"

Puck nodded. Harry shrugged "Can't say I have, Wood did say I could have been a beater."

"Pardon? What's a Beater? Whose Wood? You haven't beaten wood have you?"

Harry looked at Puck confused as everyone blanched at the ridiculously bad innuendo "Wood is the surname of an old classmate. Oliver Wood. He told me I'd make a good beater a position in my schools sport…It's the position where we hit balls at people."

Puck nodded "How does it work?"

Harry sighed "Simple…Seven aside, Three Chasers, they use a red ball called the Quaffle and shoot it through one of three goal posts about fifty metres up. Each goal is worth ten points. Two Beaters, hit the Chasers or the Seeker with iron balls called a Bludger. There is a keeper, he does the simple job. Seeker, we have to catch a ball called the snitch, worth hundred fifty points and almost guarantees wins for the team…I've played seeker for close to three years on my house team. Oh and it's also done up in the air."

"Has anyone died?" Asked Quinn.

"No…Have broken both legs, ribs, arms and cracked skull."

"And you weren't stopped from playing."

Harry shook his head "Nope…Fun times."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cancelled one year due to international visitors. The next year I beat an opposing Seeker into a state of black, blue, red and white because he insulted my friend."

"Got banned. Then shit went sideways. Rather not go their?" Harry said before shutting up.

"I think that's everything. So unless other people are going to sing I'm off."

Rachel held her hand up that she had a number for the group number as the tournament was a couple of weeks. She gestured to everyone "We're going through the set list."

Harry nodded and Will looked at them "You not participating?"

"Right now we don't know what you're performing or your choreography. Harry learns the practical stuff pretty easily so by tomorrow we'll know the songs and be confident in our footwork and dancing.

"Tomorrow…It took us three weeks to get it down." Said Artie "Not to dishearten you guys."

"Artie right? We've gone through stuff and it leaves us with some pretty crap nightmares so we tend to be up at early hours of the morning. We'll get it done…" Dean said with a grin "Hell, we might even get a little bit lucky."

Harry sighed "We've got liquid luck by the gallon or am I getting it confused with courage?"

"Care to share?" Asked Will.

"Not particularly. Anyway the songs?"

"The first is a duet Faithfully. Next is a mashup of Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and the last is Don't Stop Believing." Said Puck, he liked Harry and decided to play it straight with him. Harry grinned and with that the Wizards left.

However as they left, Quinn let out a scream.

(Outside the classroom)  
Harry heard the scream, chucked his hand out and the door exploded like bomb taking out a portion of the wall and he began running.

(Inside)  
Everyone jumped as Quinn's water broke and began screaming as the door and wall blew up and Harry, Dean and Seamus piled in.

"You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!" Artie called getting Dean and Seamus to collapse. Harry was analysing the events, he took a deep breath and snapped his fingers.

To everyone's surprise the wall, door and the majority of the rubble reappeared back in the wall "Who's getting stabbed?"

"No-one…Quinn's water broker! How did…" Demanded Rachel. Dean gestured and Rachel crumpled.

"She's fine slightly stunned. Now let's get Quinn to the hospital anyone contact her parents?"

Puck shook his head "Her fathers a powerful man in the town. He effectively disowned her if she didn't abort the baby."

"Doesn't that like go against this countries beliefs about abortions being murder?"

Puck nodded "Not when you have money."

Harry grinned sadistically "Then let's get Quinn to the hospital and then I'll go make nice with the parents. I'll get one of them here and the other hook or by crook."

"The ambulance is five minutes away…" Said Will "…what happened to the room?"

"Never mind that. Just get Quinn to the hospital. Seamus get her address. I'm going Grandparent harassing."

"You can get into trouble."

"I have lawyers and money so those lawyers can get themselves lawyers and still work for my family for up to twenty generations with lavish spending." Harry replied.

"36, Dudley Road." Said Quinn. Harry withdrew his wand and transfigured a chair into a stretcher as the Paramedics arrived.

"Thanks for the stretcher, Mr.?"

"Evans. Harry Evans." Quinn was loaded onto the stretcher and the Glee club followed.

Harry turned on his heel and vanished with a pop shortly followed by Dean. The pair landed just off the front of Dudley Road, causing Harry to blanche.

"Why did it have to be named after my cousin?" Harry muttered as he knocked politely on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a woman that Harry could easily see Quinn as when she got older. Easy on the eyes aside from the shockingly pink dress "Can I help you?"

Harry was so tempted to go special ID on them "Hi, names Harry Potter, this is my friend Dean Thomas. We're here looking the parents of a school friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm Judy." Harry kissed her hand. Dean bowed as well.

"Who?"

"Quinn Fabray." Judy paled as her husband called "Who is it! Let them in will you woman."

Harry's flickered "Are we allowed in?" Judy nodded and let them in as two more women arrived another looked like Quinn.

"Aunt…Quinn's sister."

Petunia stared at him in horror "Why are you here?"

Harry's eyes widened "Nice to see you to. The tossbag that killed my parents and threatened you and subsequently landed you with me is dead and you're welcome."

Petunia nodded "Thanks…So you know…"

Harry nodded "You don't need to say a thing. The thing you call a Husband and Son are in there."

"Mr. Potter! That's impolite to say about such good people." Said Mrs. Fabray.

Harry looked at her "There is NO love between the four of us. I didn't know they were here. I came to see you and your husband, I thought you wanted to know Quinn is in hospital."

Just then Vernon, Dudley, Mr. Fabray and another man appeared. Dean turned to Harry "I think we should leave."

Harry shook his head "And increase the chance of my Uncle dropping from a heart attack? Never."

"How he looks at the moment, it looks like it could happen at any moment." Dean replied conversationally as Harry's Uncle was beginning to turn purple.

"What do you two want? You're disturbing a potentially beneficial contract in…" Began Fabray.

"…volving drills from the company Grunning's. You unfortunately have to deal with my Uncle as the Grunning man…Hate to intrude but it was your daughter is in hospital and I was hoping that you would go and see her."

Fabray nodded "She's finally getting rid of the little freak…" He suddenly found himself unable to breathe.

"If by freak you mean the baby she's carrying…Then yes she is giving birth. I came because right now she would greatly like to see her parents." Judy looked at Harry.

"I'll go with you. Is my husband going to be okay?"

Harry shrugged "Should be. Not that I'm doing anything."

It was Dudley who spoke "You're doing magic aren't you."

Harry sighed "Well done Dudley you've just blown my entire secret out of the water to some extremely religious folks…Now Mr. Fabray, your daughter would love to see you, hell you won't even have to see the undoubtedly lovely child you will call an abomination. I wish all the ill fortune you deserve and Uncle, Aunt avoid me if you see me in the street if you know what is good for you."

With that they turned to leave. Vernon who had remained silent reached behind him, pulled a handgun and clicked the safety off. Vernon pointed it at Harry's back "Die you miserable freak."

Harry flicked his wand and a massive slab of granite appeared in the hallway, absorbing the bullets "Accio Handgun! Durus Pulsus!"

Uncle Vernon was hurled backwards "I could kill you…But I won't. Consider this your only warning."

"You'd threaten…" Began Petunia.

"I've changed, I gazed into the abyss and it stared back. I've done things without blinking that I could not have done four years ago…As we said at Number Four, before the protection fell see you."

Judy was waiting for them "How is this going to work?"

Harry grinned "You're going to grab Dean and My arms and I'm going to link arms with Dean in order to for us to balance our power and then we're going to in essence reappear in the hospital."

Judy nodded and soon enough felt herself being compressed through a tube and soon enough appeared in the hospital. Santana and Britney saw them arrive "She's in here." Judy turned around to look at the pair "Harry, you going to come in?"

Harry stopped "Not my plan. I need to make some calls." Dean grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, do it…I'll deal with the Ministry. They should have told you about your relatives…Seamus is cooking."

Harry grinned "Make sure the cold ones are cold, we have some songs to learn and dances to blag."

"You never could dance that well could you."

"Can't win them all." Dean nodded and left the hospital.

"How did you do that? The teleporting?" Asked Santana.

"Ask me when I'm drunk and you're liable to learn."

Harry was no stranger to seeing people cry out in pain, he had inflicted his own fair share of it. He had at some point during the Battle of Hogwarts, hit himself with a speed charm as someone hit him with a vibration charm along with a curse called unstable resonance.

It was designed to strip him apart at the very molecules, but he had temporarily controlled it and shredded a Death Eater by running through one and cut one open with a vibrating arm. (FLASH! You filthy minded people)

He had even expelled someone's entrails and shoved the entrails into moaning students. But someone giving birth…Never. Puck was also there along with Finn and Rachel.

"Mrs. Fabray's here…Father of Quinn's kid let's get this dealt with."

Puck stood up "You ever do this?"

"Give birth? Wrong gender mate. Help someone in pain…yeah…Evisceration stunt went godawful wrong."

No more was said and the two entered the room. Harry was murmuring pain reducing spells and held one of Quinn's hands as Puck, grunted as Quinn began to effortlessly break his forearm like one crushes a can.

Soon enough on the 8th of June 2016, Beth Fabray was born. Also on that day, Harry met the woman that wanted to adopt baby Beth.

"Hi, Quinn…It's me Shelby, I have the papers." Said Shelby.

Harry stood up his eyes glittering with power "I'd like to contest this."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **VI: I Did It Again**

"Harry, listen to me. I understand you want to help me. I get it. But, I don't know you that well. I understand that is part you and part me but please, for my sake and Puck's let this one go. Besides, I'm guessing you have paperwork and explanations to give for breaking your cover." Quinn said somewhat coherently.

Harry let out a sharp breathe "Very well Quinn. Very well." He fixed a look at the older woman who felt like she was gazing into the face of death.

"You…Treat the girl right. Do right by the girl, you do right by me." With that Harry left.

Harry got home to find three aurors and the Ohio Minister for Magic waiting for them "You three don't do anything by half do you…I'll make this quick, Lima is home to several practioners so these outbursts are more common than not. Anyway but the use of magic on non-magicals is against the law as using it in a place of education."

"A friend of ours went into labour. We thought she was being attacked. Harry and I believe that the person's parents should be there for moral support."

The Minister nodded "Just ensure that it does not happen again. Otherwise it is a fine and then potential juvenile delinquents." Harry nodded as did Dean and Seamus.

The officials vanished with a crack. Harry collapsed on the sofa, pulling out his homework and plucking a beer that came flying through the air. Harry gestured and Dean and Seamus put there homework in front of him "Since we've only got Maths, Spanish and History and they are worksheets. I'll put the answers down and then you doodle."

"You are a saviour."

"Shaddup. This is the only time I'm doing this for you. Besides we need to practise and learn the two songs."

Harry finished the work and joined his friends at the table, as Mr. Schuester knocked on the door. Harry stood up and his eyes widened as he saw his teacher with some bags. "Hey…"

"Get in." Harry said "Leave your bags in the hallway. Get your ass in the kitchen. Seamus! Get an extra plate and cutlery out, Dean get another beer. We're playing host to Schuester."

Will looked at Harry "You really…"

"Quit trying to be stalwart. You look like shit. You look like you've not had a decent night's sleep or good meal in about three weeks." Will was surprised at how accurate Harry was.

Soon enough he found himself at the table and attacking his stew and hot bread with gusto. Will looked up to see his pupils grinning at him "What?"

"You remind me of a friend of mine and another dorm mate. He attacked food like that day in and day out…Schuester, be on the level with us. What the fuck is wrong?" Asked Harry bluntly.

"It…"

"If you say it doesn't matter or words to that effect Harry will lose it. Harry's the master of downplaying and investigating. He also possesses the mentality of confronting you in public or private." Dean explained. "Besides we have more alcohol."

Will grinned at them weakly and he began to explain. He explained that he loved teaching, singing and that he married his high school sweetheart and it had slowly dissolved into hell. What made matters worse was that his self-esteem had plummeted and his wife had been increasingly controlling. Then came the lies about the pregnancy.

By the end of it, Will understood the importance of making sure Harry kept calm. Even he could feel the build-up of a storm and he was as magical as a turnip "That is why I am sleeping rough."

"Basically your wife's been a bitch, kicked you out, filing for divorce all because you stood up to her and confronted her about a hysterical pregnancy and she dropped Quinn Fabray into it along with some bitch called Shelby something or other."

"Shelby Corcoran?" Asked Will. Harry nodded.

"That's her…Now we've got to be on the level with you." Explained Dean and with that the three students and teacher became men as they talked about their lives and they drank.

Will looked at them "Want me to help you run through the number?"

Harry looked at the three of them "Fuck it. Seamus dose us up on Felix Felicis."

"Liquid Luck? I studied languages at school." Will said. The four of them drank it down and only after four tries they had the routine down, well almost but the singing was perfect.

"So that was how you knew you were going to get it done. By cheating." Said Will.

"Not cheating. Just helping complete a bet. We said we'd learn the routine and songs by tomorrow and we have…Anyway let's get you sorted out for the night."

That night and early the next morning gave Will Schuester an insight into the mind and psyches of his students. That next session of Glee Club, Harry, Dean and Seamus proved Artie wrong. "We didn't say it were perfect but we learnt the routine."

Soon enough the New Directions were at the Regionals. Harry, Dean and Seamus actually endeavoured to scrub up nicely and the latter two managed to keep Harry from alcohol for the two weeks leading up to it.

Will Schuester's relation with the three wizards had changed, Will had proven to have an honourable and stubborn streak as wide as Harry's. Will said that he would pay $130 a month for rent for the duration of his stay. The cool thing was on the occasion Will came down stairs to find Harry drinking beer at five in the morning, he did not admonish him in anyway.

"Rough night?"

Harry nodded "It was the Manor again. Listening to the screams of my friend being tortured it makes it hard to sleep." The Green eyed teen said as he rocked his Godson.

Harry with his godson revealed a side to the snarky teen that Will knew he had. "Harry, can I ask you a question? Although I already have."

Harry grinned, the man caught on quick "Sure."

"Why do you hate Rachel?"

Harry sighed "I do not hate her per se. It is just a lot of her personality that I hate: the controlling nature, obsession to lead, the pettiness, whenever someone else sings with Finn male or female…I could go on."

Will nodded "Are you going to tell her?"

Harry snorted "People never tell you shit until you've gone screwed up in the most spectacular fashion, besides I've already told her. Remember when I told her four weeks back to 'cool the fuck down and back the fuck up?'. Will nodded internally that was a hilarious afternoon. Harry had been having a pretty bad day and Rachel made it worse and Harry had snapped.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Mr. Schue…" Began Rachel, she had started to sing when Harry cursed. His guitar string had just snapped and he had forgotten his spare strings._

" _Harry! I was trying…" Snapped Rachel. Everyone felt the temperature drop._

" _Jesus Christ on the Goddamn Cross Rachel Berry! Can you please cool the fuck down and back the fuck up. Not everyone can have a perfect sunshine and fucking rainbow day." Harry snarled._

" _Harry!" Began Finn._

" _Finn, let it go. Harry's going to get this finished." Dean said "He definitely won't harm her."_

 _Santana snickered "Physically at least."_

 _Seamus shrugged "Can't win 'em all."_

" _I'll keep the brief. I have been having a shit week, right now…I do not need to hear your whiny voice asking to sing…Done." Harry flicked his hand and the string repaired itself._

" _Never as good as putting a new one in…It'll hold…probably."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Will snorted at that "Are you ready? This is a day trip out, can you survive?"

Harry grinned "I'll get by…Besides Dean's making his Fajita's for lunch."

"And that does not sound scary at all." Said Schuester with a grin.

The four left the house half an hour later. Andy had come over to 'babysit'. Andy had told him that it was not unknown for babies to be looked after by House Elves.

Harry grabbed his guitar and rucksack and took them on the bus "Did you have to bring your guitar?" Asked Rachel.

Harry looked at her "If you though we are doing sunshine and rainbow acapella all the way then you are sorely mistaken."

Puck snickered "We going to jam?"

Harry nodded "Hopefully."

The bus set off and the moment they were on the highway Harry began to strum.

( **Harry,** Puck _Class)_

 **So at my show Monday  
I was hoping someday  
You'd be on your way to better things  
It's not about your make-up  
Or how you try to shape up  
To these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams, honey**

 **So now you pour your heart out  
You're telling me you're far out  
You're not about to lie down for your cause  
But you don't pull my strings  
'Cos I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things**

Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day

And at the show on Tuesday  
She was in her mindset  
Tempered furs and spangled boots  
 **Looks are deceiving  
Make me believe it  
And these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams, honey  
Yeah**

 **So wont you go far  
Tell me you're a keeper  
Not about to lie down for your cause  
And you don't pull my strings  
'Cos I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things**

 **Well oh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
Well oh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day**

Yes I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
They're keeping us instead of  
Kicking us back  
 **Down through the suburbs  
Yes I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
They're keeping us instead of  
Kicking us back  
Down through the suburbs**

 _But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way  
But uh oh, she came to my show just to hear about my day  
But uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
But uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day_

The coach erupted into cheers. Harry and Puck leant across the aisle and fist bumped each other. Then Artie started clapping his hands "Mash up! Mash up! Mash up!"

The chant quickly carried through the coach. Mike spoke "You familiar with Attack on Titan?"

Harry looked at the dancer "Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" Mike nodded "Can you do a mashup for the characters?"

Harry stopped "I have some ideas but not everyone will agree with me though."

It was Will who spoke up "Do it later on. But do another mashup or do something else from that show."

Harry began  
Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!  
Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru  
Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai  
Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da

Shikabane fumikoete  
Susumu ishi o warau buta yo  
Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei  
Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!

Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da  
Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jaeger  
Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara  
Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya

Ya o tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai  
Ya o hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai  
Genkai made hikishiboru hachikiresou na tsuru  
Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu

Emono o korosu no wa dougu demo gijutsu demo nai  
Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da

Wir sind die Jaeger! Honoo no you ni atsuku  
Wir sind die Jaeger! Kouri no you ni hiyayaka ni  
Wir sind die Jaeger! Onore o ya ni komete  
Wir sind die Jaeger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke

Angriff auf die Titanen  
Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen

Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts veraendern  
Der Junge von einst wird bald das Schwarze Schwert ergreifen  
Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge  
Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zaehne zeigen

Nanika o kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa  
Nanika o suteru koto ga dekiru mono  
Nanihitotsu risuku nado seowanai mama de  
Nanika ga kanau nado

Angu no soutei tada no gen'ei  
Ima wa mubou na yuuki mo  
Jiyuu no senpei kake no kousei  
Hashiru dorei ni shouri o!

Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushi da  
Ubawareta sono chihei sekai o nozomu Ehren  
Tomedonaki shoudou ni sono mi o okasare nagara  
Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu meifu no yumiya

Harry stopped and cracked his fingers "I am open to requests as long as they are reasonable and the two numbers we have to perform together."

(Attack on Titan lyrics found here along with English translation . )


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **VII: Show Time**

The group even Harry, Dean and Seamus were in good spirits. They managed to rehearse the numbers and work on the choreography. Quinn had joined them, she was still in pain.

Harry grinned and reached into a bag and pulled out three potion bottles "Quinn…" The girl looked up, wincing as she hadn't properly healed from her ordeal.

"Yeah?"

"Got three potions to help you deal with the pain. Unfortunately, I don't remember the correct side effects. One gives you a killer migraine; one makes you sleep for three days and the other has the fifty percent chance to kill you."

Quinn looked at Harry, shook her head "I'll take the one that may kill me."

Harry snorted "If it happens, several of us are more than willing to do CPR."

Quinn shook her head "You guys especially you Harry are arseholes at times."

Dean and Seamus shook their heads "Dean, Seamus; She's got us. We can be a little bit of a dick to others."

"Says the one who played that fuck awful stunt of playing dead."

"Better to be play dead, than look and sound St. John Allerdyce as you sent Antonin Dolohov to meet his Aunt and Uncles on Satan's spit roast…As for you Dean, what the fuck possessed you to run around with a Beaters Bat and run into the fucking Inferi?"

"Inferi?" Asked Mike.

"Corpses…Unfortunately second rate zombies and third rate evil beings. Those things didn't turn you if they bit you. Apparently thirty two virgins, a pair of balls and drinking from a woman's skull on top of a massive ritual to raise the dead was a bit much."

Dean and Seamus blushed at that "First of all McGonagall gave me permission." Seamus said. Dean cut in "Sean of the Dead."

"Really guys? Bringing up war stories right now? What about the women? You three should have gotten some right?"

Harry snorted "A few…But couldn't tell if they'd been around, crazy or gold digger."

Puck stared at him "How well off are you?"

"My families were dukes or barons at some point in life…I am probably am some of those things." Their eyes widened.

"That…explains a lot. Said Lopez. Everyone looked at her.

"He's reserved around us, dodges the question of meeting up for coffee when it's just him and a girl…Though you probably prefer women."

Harry snorted "Anyone who can be comfortable in their own skin. Those who can say without a doubt that they like me for me. Although I could do some changing on my attitudes will have to change. Anyway let's do the tedious bullshit once more, we go for lunch and then well let's see."

"Why are advocating practise, practise and practise." Demanded Rachel.

"Because Mrs. Screechy, 1) It's a smart idea. 2) It would keep the utterly false sunshine and rainbows that are drippling out my ass like diarrhoea somewhat true and able for me to blend in like I'm enjoying the fact that I have you screeching at us like a Harpy in heat. 3) It's too goddamn early to get absolutely shitfaced as it would break a deal with Mr. Schuester and 4) It would break the deal with Mr. Schuester." Harry said. Getting the aforementioned teacher to smirk.

"And Rachel the deal was in essence "You let them get their act together. They don't harass, harangue or blow their tempers at you and we keep Harry calm." Said Will.

"Keep, Harry calm? Why…"

"Do you like having reproductive organs inside you or outside you? Do you like living in a house or living in a bomb hole? My power is capable of levelling Lima in about half an hour. Scouring all life…ten minutes." Harry explained and thunder clapped.

They ran through the number, Harry actually thought they were in with a chance and everyone dispersed for lunch. Harry, Mike and Tina found themselves in a Chinese/Japanese restaurant.

"What time did Schuester want us back?" Tina asked.

"Hour to two hours…He also told us no getting hold of alcohol, although that's more to do with me, Dean and Seamus." Harry replied.

"Dean, Seamus and I. Harry." Said Tina.

The three of them ate and made it back to the hall. They were among the last ones to arrive, Will looked pissed "Which of you decided to go to a pub despite me instructing you not to? Harry?"

"I, was in the Howling Dragon with Mike and Tina."  
"Subway, with Kurt and Artie and then I went to the supermarket." Commented Dean.  
"I went to the pub, because I was fancying some stew. Puck, Finn, Rachel and Quinn were with me…I didn't order anything alcoholic." Said Seamus.

Harry looked at Puck "Seems someone did. Anyway, underage drinking or what not aside, let's do this."

Four hours passed relatively smoothly and the choreography and singing went from depressive hope to painfully optimistic.

(That Evening)

"Your outfits are here." Schuester said as Emma Pillsbury the Guidance Counsellor came in, carrying several boxes whilst wearing gloves. "She's an obsessive neat…" Began Brittany.

"You finish that with the word 'freak' I will make you look like Frankenstein…Besides she's not met my Aunt." Harry replied fingers twitching and Brittany saw the electricity.

"Harry, I thought you were working on your temper." Will said a grin on his face.

"Never said anything about reacting to the word 'freak' Schuester." Will nodded.

Just then the tension between Finn and Puck erupted. Everyone watched in horror and fascination as both sides of the story about Quinn and the pregnancy came gushing out. Harry, moved over to Quinn his eyes glittering with power, frustration and annoyance "Let's get you out of here…Dean, Seamus ensure this doesn't carry to our opposition or the judges. Tracksuit Sue is one of the judges and is looking for any reason to crush us."

Quinn smiled at Harry as he got her out of the room "It's called common fucking decency Berry. This day has been tolerable, so please do not fuck this up."

Will was outside, Harry looked around to see if there were anyone else around. Harry reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his phone, pulled the phone out of its case and activated the runic sequences inscribed in the back and an ice cold bottle of vodka appeared with four shot glasses.

"Save it Will…I have to go back in there and play the Utter Bastard Harry Mode…I may as well do it plastered." Quinn watched with fascination as Harry levitated the shot glasses and carefully suspended them in mid-air and easily without spilling any poured four shots of Vodka.

Will took one, Quinn took another and Harry took two. He knocked one back and winced as it burnt on the way down. He held it out and the others clinked classes "Any words?"

"Yeah one, Prochnost." Quinn followed the example of the other two and tipped the cold alcohol back.

"How do you drink that straight?" Quinn asked coughing slightly.

"With practise and besides it's slightly more preferable to rotgut moonshine." Will looked at him.

"Story behind that?" Quinn asked.

"First night here in Lima alone, I got absolutely Rat-assed." Quinn looked at him aghast.

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

Harry smiled twistedly "I'll keep that to myself at the moment Quinn. Just remember that sometimes you have to poison yourself to prevent further poisoning."

Harry then poured himself another shot of vodka "Harry, one question…How much do you drink? Don't deny it you drink. When do you drink?"

Harry's twisted smile appeared again and it appeared on Will's "Please keep the fact I use Will's first name to ourselves, Dean and Seamus…Well, I drink more than I should and whenever I need to."

Will shook his head "Another time Quinn. Another time. Harry, get in there and sort this out."

Harry nodded, grabbed two shot glasses and the Vodka bottle, and he went to the door and thumped on it "IRISH! LONDONER! GET OUT HERE!"

Dean and Seamus's heads appeared "Yeah? It's pretty bad in here. They're going at each other like Gorilla's."

"I have Vodka…If they're Gorillas then I'm a Silver Back."

Dean and Seamus slid out and Harry slid in. Quinn watched as Dean turned to Harry "You don't mind if we slug from the bottle?"

"Just don't get too fucked up, you can't stand up."

Quinn stared at the Wizards "That's British Culture from what I can tell, Quinn. They let each other have a few and step in only when it looks like they're about to die." Explained Will. Since he was staying with them he had seen Harry at his worst, at his best and his utter transformation from being a lazy snarky schoolkid to a doting and loving Godfather.

Will realised that it was Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin that kept Harry for now cemented in reality. Will had met Edward's Grandmother Andromeda. She may not have looked it imposing but the way she carried herself gave Will the opinion that Harry was the physical violent one, she was the one who had you by the balls. When, he saw Harry, shave and clean up from a look from her, he was eager for the story.

"Harry's in a bad place, he's slowly getting better. It doesn't look it but he is recovering. The main reasons are two fold; One, he wants to be part of my grandsons life. Two, I served him papers saying until he has recovered fully he will only have access to my Godson unsupervised Friday-Sunday. He will see him with supervised access Monday-Thursday at my place of residence."

(Inside the Room)

Harry walked up to the two "Break it up love birds. I don't care who slept with who and who shagged who. Put your dicks away and sort yourselves out. You are both representing McKinley High at Sectionals. So…GET…YOUR…COLLECTIVE…SHIT…TOGETHER." Harry growled.

To make his point, Harry's form became distinctively Wolf like and he shapeshifted. He tripped both Finn and Puck, dragged them next to each other like new born pups and promptly placed his mass on them, making it hard for them to get at each other.

"Puck, Harry's right…We may not like each other right now but we need to work together." Gasped Finn.

Will, Quinn, Dean and Seamus walked in "Bollocks, Dean. How did you know?"

He did it to Smith and Creevey at the DA. Poor bastards except he sat on them and gave Smith his feet."

"Alright, Harry change back. Everyone get changed." Snapped Will.

Soon enough everyone was in position.

Harry listened as Finn and Rachel did a very good rendition of 'Faithfully'. The curtain came up, Harry grinned. He spied his Godson, who for this evening had electric blue hair in the audience.

( **Lead and Male New Directions,** _ **Lead and Female New Directions**_ Harry, Dean and Seamus, _New Directions_ Follow show choreography.)

 _ **Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it  
**_  
 **She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything**

**She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things  
**  
 **It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone  
When your lover **_**(lover)**_ **  
Oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin **_**(lovin)**_ **  
ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another **_**(another)**_

 _any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
(she said) any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
(na na-na na naaa ...)_

 **I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do**  
 _ **Then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovely things**_ __  
The New Directions momentarily faultered as Harry, Dean and Seamus harmonised…The sound they made as they sung it was amazing. Harry grinned, this was why he liked to sing even to just make people feel good for a while.

 _'Cause he's lovin (lovin)  
ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
he's squeezin' another (another)  
_As they sang this, Harry was partnered with Dean "Fucking go with it. All the way."

The crowd cheered at what they saw. Even the Judges nodded.

 _anyway you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
anyway you want it  
(she said) anyway you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
anyway you want it  
(na na-na na naaa ...)_

 _Anyway you want it  
that's the way you need it._ The New Directions spun to face the Curtain.

The music began as Finn called to Harry "Could use you three for a harmonic." The Judges saw something be exchanged as the two possibly homosexual members raise a thumb.

 **Finn, Dean, Harry and Seamus** :  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

 **Rachel and Quinn:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

 **Puck and Harry:**  
A singer in a smoky room

 **Santana:**  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

 **Puck and Santana:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

 **Artie and Rachel:**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

 **Kurt:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

 **Finn and Kurt:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

 **Santana and Harry:**  
Some will win

 **Puck and Quinn** :  
Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues

 **Artie and Mercedes** :  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

 **Mercedes** :  
Don't stop!

 **Everyone** :  
Don't stop believin'

 **Finn and Rachel** :  
Hold on to that feelin'

 **Everyone** :  
Streetlights  
People (Mercedes: Yeah!)

Don't stop believin'

 **Finn and Rachel** :  
Hold on to that feeling (Mercedes: Yeah!)

 **Everyone** :  
Streetlights  
People

 **Everyone** :  
Don't stop!

"The judges will now decide on who goes through to the next stage."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **VIII: Time to Say Goodbye**

"In First Place Vocal Adrenaline."

The votes were cast, New Directions had lost. Then Harry winced, his popped and the sound reverberated around the theatre.

"Are you okay?" Asked Groban.

Harry clenched his jaw "Fine, just my knee." Groban looked at the dark haired teen with disbelief.

"Don't give me that look…I shattered four ribs, and an arm. I got up and walked to the Hospital. Besides this is the bit where we congratulate the others."

Groban nodded and sat down. "Harry, we brought the knee brace thing…It's back in the changing room."

Soon enough the New Directions were back in the changing room, Dean handed Harry the brace and Harry placed it on. Everyone heard a pop and the knee went back into place and kept there as Harry tightened the brace.

Seamus pulled out the bottle of Vodka as Schuester entered "Harry, you okay?"

Harry took a swig of Vodka from the bottle and placed it away again "Am now. Damn my knee. That kinda actually hurt."

The New Directions looked at their newest members "We lost…We just lost! We no longer exist as a club." Screamed Rachel.

Harry pulled on the bottle of Vodka "With that normal service has resumed."

Puck grinned "I know how you feel. To be fair we are kind of screwed."

Harry sighed "I'll see what I can do. As for Sylvester, she's bitten off more than she can chew with me."

The got everyone's attention "I've got money, if I need to I'll deal with Higgins."

"You'll deal with Higgins?" Said Kurt curiously.

"You mean like kill him?" Asked Rachel, her voice reaching a high pitch.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other "Thanks Rachel…Harry?"

Harry looked at them and then to Quinn "Fast or Slow?"

Schuester looked at three wizards "Please no killing the principle."

Harry sighed "Not even a serious case of the shits? Now let's get out of here."

Soon enough everyone was back on the bus ready for the three hour drive back to Lima.

As they got on the bus, Harry pulled his guitar out and he idly plucked a chord and he began to sing.

 **(Bold= Harry)**

 **There's a point where it tips** **  
** **There's a point where it breaks** **  
** **There's a point where it bends** **  
** **And a point we just can't take** **  
** **Anymore** ****

 **There's a line that we'll cross** **  
** **And there's no return** **  
** **There's a time and a place** **  
** **No bridges left to burn** **  
** **Anymore** ****

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake** **  
** **Until they think we're ready** **  
** **Our enemies are gathering** **  
** **The storm is growing deadly** ****

 **Now it's time to say goodbye** **  
** **To the things we loved** **  
** **And the innocence of youth** **  
** **How the time seemed to fly** **  
** **From our carefree lives** **  
** **And the solitude and peace we always knew** ****

 **There's a day when we'll fight** **  
** **And we're not gonna fall** **  
** **There's a day when we'll stand** **  
** **And a day when we won't crawl** **  
** **Anymore** ****

 **There's a moment in time** **  
** **And there's no going back** **  
** **When we're pushed too hard** **  
** **And we won't hold our attack** **  
** **Anymore** ****

 **We can't just cling to childish things** **  
** **As evil just grows closer** **  
** **Humanity's in jeopardy** **  
** **This fight is far from over** ****

 **Now it's time to say goodbye** **  
** **To the things we loved** **  
** **And the innocence of youth** **  
** **With a doubt in our minds** **  
** **Why we chose this life** **  
** **And at times we can't help wondering...** ****

 **Were we born to fight and die?** **  
** **Sacrificed for one huge lie?** **  
** **Are we heroes keeping peace?** **  
** **Or are we weapons?** **  
** **Pointed at the enemy** **  
** **So someone else can claim a victory?** ****

 **Now it's time to say goodbye** **  
** **To the things we loved** **  
** **And the innocence of youth** **  
** **How the time seemed to fly** **  
** **From our carefree lives** **  
** **And the solitude and peace we always knew**

Everyone applauded "Where did you hear that?"

"I watch way too much TV. My bed is practically my sofa. So I end up watching a hell of a lot of stuff. Schuester knows that."

Will chuckled "Harry's normally awake around 5am, and sometimes I hear playing his guitar."

The rest of the trip passed in good times, Harry, Puck, Dean and Seamus playing medleys and songs of all kinds from Castle of Glass all the way to various things by Nickelback.

Harry kept away from bubble-gum pop as he called the stuff a pain to his hearing. Harry got in, went to bed and for once fell asleep without a problem.

(England)

Wizarding England were in a panic. Although they would never admit it. Ever since, Harry Potter had managed to slide out from under their thumb. The ruling government's ability to pass any sort of registration to bolster blood purity again had fallen through.

"What do you mean he's gone? This is a disaster!" Screeched Lucius Malfoy.

Due to the Malfoys swearing allegiance to the Riddle Family, and Harry subsequently defeating him three times. Harry had unknowingly become Lord of House Malfoy, as a result of this The Wizarding World had suddenly found that 75% of the Wizarding Worlds Gold was in the possession of Harry Potter.

"Where is he Shacklebolt?" Growled Lucius to the Head of the DMLE.

Kingsley sighed "I have no idea. But we are looking."

Malfoy nodded "You have three weeks to find him. If you can't find him, find Granger. She'll know where he is."

(Lima)

Meanwhile, Harry slept soundly.

The next morning, Harry rolled out of bed and a decent hour and headed down stairs. Dean and Seamus looked up as Harry entered looking much more alive than he had in a while.

"Don't ask. Now let us eat, go and let me blackmail the principle."

Will grinned "This should be interesting."

Harry grinned "Damn straight it will. Schuester remember its Friday."

Will nodded "I'll have paperwork."

Harry shrugged "Get them organised into A's, B's, C's. I'll deal with the rest then go over them and adjust accordingly. I'm having a BBQ and then we are all going to get nice and smashed. Andy's got Teddy this weekend."

Will nodded "Won't it be odd if I'm drinking with you?"

Harry shrugged "I got hammered with our Groundskeeper…Not sure who was worse. Me or him."

"Hagrid…Harry, you had us cleaning out your trunk and you were drinking homebrew absinthe that shit should kill you."

Harry grinned "Curtesy of basilisk venom. I can't get drunk easily."

Seamus stared at him "We are so going to college and organising a drinking game."

"As long as I get a share." Will shook his head, these three reminded him of his own student days.

The four of them were broken in some way and some of them in more than one way. As a result, Will found it rather easy to relate to them as young adults rather than children.

Andromeda Tonks appreciated him being around. She loved her grandson and his Godfather, and the same was returned. Harry and Andy saw Will as anchor/older brother/stabilising hand.

Harry had calmed down a hell of a lot. He still possessed a temper and nasty temperament if prodded too far but was now less likely to severely break someone but the chances of them being left in a permanent wreck and severely reduced.

The four entered the School and they all split. They were now Students and Teacher, not housemates. Will definitely needed to move out, but he was thinking…did he really have to?

Harry found himself heading towards the principal's office only to find the way blocked by Hockey Team. "Move or lose the knees boys. Or life. Not to fussed."

The Hockey team moved and Harry entered the principal's office. Higgins opened his door to find Harry waiting for him "What do you want?"

Harry smiled "The Glee Club to remain."

Higgins opened his mouth "If this is…"

Harry's eyes flashed "No. This has nothing to do with William Schuester. This is to do with me and you. You're a frugal man and a weak man. You cower to Coach Sylvester and allow her to terrorise the school…So here is what is going to happen if you value for cushy position as Principal."

Higgins gulped "What?"

"Allow Glee to continue. I'll handle the rest." Higgins nodded and scribbled a note down.

Harry smirked, stepped into the shadows and headed to History.

Harry arrived fifteen minutes late and promptly decided to skive it. He had Geography next and decided to head there. He avoided all the Teachers and sat himself down for a power nap.

Harry found the day dragging and soon enough he found himself outside the Glee Club and he could hear them freaking out about the Club being closed down.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to see a man about a horse." Harry announced entering the room.

"Was it a nice one?" Asked Dean.

"A beautiful sixteen hand jet black one…A Destrier if you need to know." Harry replied.

Will nodded "What has horses got to do with this?"

Harry sighed "It's a metaphor. Had to see a guy about a horse means to have a piss. Anyway I had a chat with Higs."

"Do we need to bury the body?" Asked Puck, he had seen Harry's 'discuss' things and it ended very badly.

"No. He's alive…Wishes he wore brown pants today. Basically told him, keep Glee Club going and I'll deal with it."

"We're on?"

"We're on." Harry confirmed and he got his guitar out "Rachel…Sing something."

Rachel stared at him "You familiar with Britney Spears…Hit me Baby?"

Harry nodded and he began to play. During the song a tentative understanding was reached. Rachel and Harry would definitely not be the best of friends but this relationship of act and react would not be good for anyone's health especially Rachel.

"Anyone doing anything?" Puck asked curiously.

Will looked at Harry who nodded "Harry's going to doing a BBQ."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **IX: Shadow Days**

The Glee Club let out, Harry and the other two wizards vanished on the spot.

"That's really cool, the way they do that." Rachel said after a while.

Quinn snorted "Annoying as well…That BBQ tomorrow sounds amazing."

That got nods from everyone "Two questions…One) Where do they live? Two) What are we bringing?" Asked Archie.

Puck chuckled "Is there going to be alcohol?"

Will chuckled "There will be alcohol. Lots of it."

"Any advice?" Asked Finn curiously.

"Pace yourselves, enjoy the food and do not play drinking games with Harry."

Quinn kept her mouth shut, she knew the real reason "How come? Can't he hold his drink?" Asked Mike curiously.

"Not holding his drink, it's more like you lot. Not surviving the experience." Quinn explained.

That got everyone's attention "What do you mean?" Asked Tina.

Quinn sighed "Sometimes when you get poisoned the only way to cure yourself is to poison yourself more."

The group shrugged "Right now we need to find where Harry lives."

(Harry, Dean and Seamus)

They re-appeared in an alleyway near the supermarket and upon grabbing three trolleys they set upon the store like three students on a mission. Dean, who was the best at BBQ's fell upon the meat and picked up patties, chicken and other bits of meat along with various spices and condiments.

The condiments were for Harry so he could make his own tomato ketchup and other sauces that they were going to eat.

Harry, was buying alcohol and copious amounts of it. He had bottles and cans of local American brews and after hard looking found some imports of stuff from back home. He needed to talk to Dobby, he needed that elf to purchase more of the stuff he liked from Britain.

Seamus, stocked up on other things like cereal, bread, milk etc. He also needed to speak with Dobby in order to get more cheese. As good as the cheese was here, it had nothing compared to the cheese at home and that applied with sausages and bacon.

They headed to the checkout as two coppers walked in. Harry stiffened, he doubted they would try and stop them but he wasn't sure. He wa an emancipated minor. "Excuse me mate?"

Harry looked up and one of the cops walked over. The other moved to cover him and had his hand going towards his gun "Officer, I'll gladly answer your questions but can you get your partner to relax. He's going towards the gun like he thinks I'm going to rob the place."

"Murphy, relax…You know why we're stopping you?"

Harry paused "Either three options 1) The good cashier has noticed that I'm buying too much alcohol for someone of my age and height. 2) My age. 3) You have to be seen doing something?"

The officer snorted "The first two and we need to ask you some questions."

Harry nodded "I'm reaching into my jeans and grabbing my wallet." He pulled it out and revealed his emancipation card and showed it to the officer before showing it to the cashier who nodded.

"Dean, Seamus get this stuff bagged whilst I deal with the questions."

Harry followed the officer "What's this about?"

"You know one Dudley Dursley?"

Harry's heart sank, he went pale "What's the fucking wankstain of a whale gone and done now?"

The officer pulled out a notebook and jotted it down "Can I get that as a quote…So that is a yes that you know him?"

"Unfortunately so, also for the record. He's my cousin." Harry groused.

"Cousin?"

"1st, Mothers side. Our mothers were sisters."

"Were?"

"Mine was murdered when I was fifteen months. I remember it."

The Officer winced "Think you'll be able to come down to make a statement?"

"What's he done?"

"Four counts of assault, two counts of possession of illegal substances: weed."

Harry sighed "I can't. I made one promise to them and that was we stay out of each other's way and life. I'm liable to go down for 15-25 if I have to spend any time with my cousin, Aunt or Uncle."

"They are your family…"

"Do you get along with yours?" Harry asked frostily.

"Only child." Harry lost the tone.

"What about your partner?"

"Murphy? Murphy get over here!"

"What is it Jack?"

"Your siblings…Do you get along with them?"

Murphy smiled "Not all the time. Although my Dads sister, I cannot stand so I don't take my family over whenever she is visiting…Her spawn are vile."

Harry grinned "So you can agree that family cannot get along."

Murphy nodded "Why?"

"I'm liable 15 to life if I need to interact with my Aunt and Uncle considering my cousin is involved. Now if you'll excuse me I have shopping to get home and a godson to pick up."

The three boys made it home easily enough and soon enough, Harry finished his homework before he changed. More like pulled off his hoody and long sleeved shirt and tee, pulled on an apron and began making the food for that night and vast amount of sauce for tomorrow.

He also entered the garage to retrieve the three BBQ grills which he began to clean. Soon enough the grills were under a tarpaulin and ready for tomorrow.

Dean and Seamus had just completed their homework as Schuester walked in. His eyes widened when he saw Harry's back which was adorned with various cuts and slices his arms were the same "What happened?"

"Family…Let it go Will. Please."

Will nodded and got the papers out "Let's give this a try then." With that he began stacking them in what appeared to be appropriate grade levels.

Harry wandered over, Harry placed his right hand on the stack of paper and placed his left hand on Wills forehead and with a few words of Latin the papers were marked. Will flicked through "Damn…it genuinely works."

The marking was finished and soon enough all four men were bustling around the kitchen. Will, managed to settle himself by the kitchen table with a bottle of beer as Seamus washed up for Harry. Dean meanwhile just finished preparing the rubs and sauce for the BBQ's.

Harry on the other hand was making bread dough "Making some pizza…Anyone?" It was Friday which was the 'Fend for your self-day'. Will tended to get takeaway which he split with Dean and Seamus, whilst Harry either had chicken and rice or pure alcohol.

(Australia)

Hermione packed her trunk. She had just been warned by the Australian Ministry of Magic that a team of British Aurors were in Australia looking for her.

Daniel and Martha looked at their daughter with concern "You sure you can't stay?"

Hermione nodded "They're looking for me to find Harry. To bring him back to Britain to answer some bullshit charges or try and control him. Harry probably suspects what is occurring but this is something he needs to know about." She stood up, shrunk her trunk.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm so sorry. So sorry that you've become in essence persons of interest and potentially prisoners of war in order to provoke Harry into anger."

Dan grinned "I noticed a lot of anger in your friend…He lose it often?"

"Not as often as I would like. His temper burns hot and bright and it burns bright. It's hard for him to remain angry as we know it, but he can remain frosty with people for months and that is much worse."

"You provoked that?"

Hermione nodded "Ron earnt the temper more often than not. When we were hiding in Sirius's place, Ron suggested we not write. I should have done…Harry didn't speak to me unless forced to the entire summer and well into November."

Martha shook her head "He's never lost his temper at you?"

Hermione agreed "He has but when we do, we walk away from it and do not talk for a while…He and I, we are very similar. Neither of us had many friends when growing up, Harry was forced to hide his intellect and I was shunned because of it. We know some of the darkest things about each other, things that if spoken…"

"…Spoken in anger cannot be taken back…That's why we don't see Uncle Mark, brother and Kenneth, your mothers brother. They both said things to your grandparents and the bridge has never successfully been repaired. Although you're other Uncles and Aunts we see quite a bit."

Hermione hugged her parents and walked out the front door "This isn't forever."

Martha grinned, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her daughter who now had become a woman under the direst of circumstances. Dan, let the tears flow from his eyes as he stood at attention and saluted his daughter, who saluted back and walked out the front door. "Of all the things for Hermione to do, fight in a war was not on the cards."

Martha nodded "You joined the military and I come from a military household…Never expected our daughter to follow in our footsteps."

Hermione walked out the house, when she felt the disturbance of apparations and she watched in horror as British Aurors appeared on her street.

Her wand was in her hand the moment she felt the magic…She had lost her touch. Harry, had ingrained in her the ability to have her wand in hand the moment she thought something was going pear shaped. She was going to show these aurors why she was the 'Brains of the Trio'.

To her dismay and disappointment only six aurors appeared, she didn't know if to be either disappointed or amazed. "The Mudblood she's over there!"

The cry promptly heralded a barraged of bludgeoning hexes. Hermione, sighed and succumbed to the reflexes the war had given her. The spells were moving in slow motion and she moved out of their path and deflected them backwards. Where she saw them moving in slow motion, Harry would have seen them moving at a snails pace. This was because the Grangers did not possess as sensitive or potent adrenaline like that of the Potter family.

The Grangers would later become known as 'Memory Wizards', wizards with an exceptionally sharp memory with a sharper intellect to match. However, Potters were known to be 'Battle Wizards', they possessed unnaturally fast reflexes which only got faster in a fight. Harry, from time to time when fighting Voldemort had reflexes in the leagues of young Nundu. Those magical panthers were known to be blinding fast and to think Harry could move as fast as one of them when fighting Voldemort. She wasn't sure how much those reflexes of his had subsided but she didn't think that it would be that much.

She began to cast back, instead of bludgeoners she retaliated with crushing curses. She grinned in bleak satisfaction as one of her crushing curses, of which she had a niche for destroyed one of her attackers legs. "Damn bitch is powerful."

"You think that's bad, Harry is worse. He would have bisected you and one other with that curse." Hermione snapped as she sent out a barrage of knockback jinxes.

She had more spells, but Harry had the power. If she wanted she could potentially level a building if she wanted to try. Harry, could probably level a town if he wanted to try. If he put effort in, a small city would be at risk. She grinned to herself, thankfully Harry cared enough about collateral damage and civilians…At least she thought he did.

She readied herself for the next bout of combat only to pass out as someone apparated behind her and hit her with a stunner.

(America)

Harry got changed and he looked at the muggle photo of him and Hermione in Australia when it cracked. Harry's eyes turned forest green and his room began to float "I thought my Shadow Days were over…Hermione, I hope you're okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **X: BBQ Songfest**

It had just turned noon when the first members of the Glee Club arrived. They walked through the gates. Rachel and Finn were amazed, the place was amazing. Really clean as well, it was completely unexpected. She wasn't sure what she was expecting.

That was a lie. She was expecting bags of mouldy take out boxes and rats. Not this, sure there were a few weeds growing but aside from that it was pretty clean. The front or backdoor was open, and they saw their music teacher carrying bags of rubbish "Rachel…Finn we weren't expecting you yet."

Rachel blushed and Finn laughed awkwardly "Sorry."

"Don't be. Harry half expected this. He's out the back." The pair entered the house. Their jaws dropped and Schuester grinned "Impressive right?"

"This is incredible…"

"This is only the front room. This is where Harry, ends up sleeping most nights."

The living room was massive, comfy armchairs and a sofa that looked like it could fit five people on it were positioned in a way around a coffee table and was able to be turned to watch the tv. Aligning the walls were books, Rachel ever curious wondered over "They're roleplay game books. They run games a few nights a week, its kinds funny. The three of them rotate on a weekly basis for the two or three games they play."

"It's five games. Harry, Dean and I we rotate on our games because we are mucking around in a darker version of America in Vampire. So really its two games as Harry, Dean and I take the other players and ourselves on a twisting journey as different sorts of vampires and watch each other screw everyone over…We also play in someone else's game and act as assisting Game Masters to help the runner build confidence." Called Seamus.

"Harry's outside, Dean is in the kitchen. You're gonna want to see this."

Rachel and Finn, walked through the living room into the kitchen seeing Dean wearing an outlandishly colourful shirt with a bright pink apron reading 'I Can Cook Me' and a pair of shorts.

Rachel giggled and they headed outside. Outside in the back garden was Harry…He was wearing shorts, no t-shirt and he had his head inside what was evidently a pizza oven with a BBQ grill already assembled.

"My god…Harry, what happened to your back?"

Harry spun and there was a crunch, Harry pulled his head out of the oven, blood gushing down his face "Ma Huncle and 'dis belt."

There was the sound of cartilage being moved and Harry moved his nose back into place "That's kinda disturbing." Finn commented.

"I have nerve damage Finn…Give me some slack. Anyway that should now be working." Harry replied as he ignited the oven.

"That Oven finally working?"

"Yeah…may have singed my fingers and ego…Now where is everyone?"

"On their way…Have you been drinking?" Sad Finn tentatively.

"For Merlin's sake. Grow up, stop worrying about the fact that I'm a minor and I drink." Harry groused as he popped his elbows.

Soon enough the BBQ tuned on and Glee Club arrived. Harry had made no effort to pull on shirt, if they looked closely they could tell, Harry looked awful.

"Jesus, when did you last sleep?" Asked Finn.

Harry snorted "What makes you think I did?"

"Your skin, eyes…"

Harry snorted "I've been up because I've had a severe case of Boulevard of Broken Dreams, which all stemmed from one phone call from Hermione who merely stated 'When its time'. So yeah, I've been on the sharper side of paranoid for who knows. But for now let's eat, drink and have fun."

The Glee Club were impressed, Harry was a decent BBQ chef. He was conducting a song and dance of his own rhythm, pace and one that only he knew as flames hissed, fat drizzled and the coals sizzled.

He absentmindedly placed meat on plates and on bread and snagged his own as he cooked. What was impressive was that he was keeping an eye on the grill and he was plucking glass bottles and a bottle opener out of the air with such speed and grace it was like he was catching a baby.

Soon enough the beer had begun to flow when Dean stood up.

"Is life imitating me or is rage imitating life?" He called and he made his way towards the table. Harry slowly got prepared to harness the more sadistic side of himself.

"I feel like a civil war, like a knife in the heart. I got an axe to grind and it's splitting my head open. No friends, no girls…I need both!" Dean was in front of Rachel. Seamus had the video camera on, this was going to be good. A muggleborn had shown it to them that previous year and Harry had fitted Saint Jimmy slightly too well.

 **(Dean,** Harry)

 **St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway**

 **Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade**

 **Light of a silhouette**

 **He's insubordinate**

 **Coming at you on the count of one, two (one, two, three, four)**

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out

Suicide commando that your momma talked about

King of the forty thieves, and I'm here to represent

The needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the patron saint of the denial

With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope

I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allan Poe

Raised in the city under a halo of lights

Product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial

With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Are you talking to me?

I'll give you something to cry about

St. Jimmy

My name is St. Jimmy, I'm a son of a gun

I'm the one that's from the way outside (St. Jimmy)

I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun

In the cult of the life of crime (St. Jimmy)

I'd really hate to say it but I told you so

So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy (St. Jimmy)

Welcome to the club and give me some blood

I'm the resident leader of the lost and found (St. Jimmy)

It's comedy and tragedy

It's St. Jimmy

And that's my name... and don't wear it out

The impromptu performance ended with Dean and Harry with their hands clasped together as the BBQ erupted into flames "Puck, you deal with the BBQ. Finn pass me those gloves and tongues…No, the big fugly ones."

Tongues and gloves in hand, Harry strode over to the pizza oven, opened the door and leant back as the sheer amount of heat, caused Harry to instantaneously sweat "You okay Harry?"

"Just felt like a Horntails just tried to crispy fry me, Dean."

Dean snorted "You'd know all about that."

Harry grunted and lifted out three pizzas, they looked slightly burnt but not that badly. Dean sent the pizza cutters into the wooden table "Help yourselves, don't worry we're trained medics."

"More like trained in stupid safety." Seamus commented.

Quinn shook her head "What have you done Harry? To insinuate you as stupid?"

Harry swigged from his beer "Alphabetical or Chronological?"

The group winced, they were still not accustomed to Harry's biting humour. They were now curious and Harry, Dean and Seamus looked at each other, nodded and slowly but surely the truth of Wizarding Life began.

The three of them held nothing back, they divulged everything. Secrets that should have remained like that just secrets but it appeared the three of them could not keep it hidden anymore.

They only stopped when the phone rang.

"Evans Household, William Schuester speaking?"

"Is Harry, Dean or Seamus there? Its Hermione."

Will gulped "Harry…Phone."

Everyone watched as Harry gestured with his hand and the phone jumped into his hand "Harry, speaking…Hermione…calm down love. Calm down. In the nose, out the mouth. In the nose, out the mouth. I'm good a discerning Hermione speak but the people I'm with…not so much."

Harry put it on loud speakers "Harry, Dean, Seamus the Aurors are hunting us down. They want a big Homecoming and take us back whilst we're Still Breathing into the Static Age."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Well, they can come and get us with a Bang-Bang and Revolution Radio and we'll chuckle when You're Dead."

Hermione shook her head. The code using Green Day songs basically meant, Aurors were going to bring them back home to Britain. The four of them would be taken back alive but not in the best condition and then isolated from the modern world.

Harry's was a declaration of war and that the Aurors would have to take their corpses back. "Hermione, where are you? Seamus and Dean can pick you up. I'll be preparing for the fight."

Artie spoke "Are we all aiding and abetting murder?"

Harry grinned "Aiding and abetting I don't think so, because we haven't told you that we are specifically going to do such a thing. I mean I'm sure you've said 'I'd love to kill that person' or words to that effect and haven't done so. Murder definitely not. More likely to be violent home defence at the least and mass manslaughter or homicide at the worst, as I said before we not going to tell you we are doing such a thing."

The Glee Club looked at him "You're confident about that?"

"Nope. Harry, doesn't have the confidence to say that he's out of his depth and that is because he is always out of his depth that he's comfortable about it." Dean said. Harry had the decency to grin.

"When it gets out of control he'll set it on fire."

Harry nodded, duelling the Death Eaters near Hagrid's Hut and setting it on fire. He had then blown a hole in the wall to rescue Fang. "Not all the fires were my fault!"

"Says the man who would run into a burning building to rescue a box of puppies and come out being chased by something that throws incendiary shit." Deadpanned Dean.

With that the tenseness was dropped. Hermione had said she would contact them when she made it to the States. "You really don't want to go back?" Asked Puck.

"You have no idea Puck…Besides there are at least 300-500 more students who need to learn my message. Anyway who wants to sing?"

Will grinned "I've taken the time to listen to the music in the house. It is…interesting…I did find one that was interesting. I think it was by Alestorm, something to do with a Sunken Norwegian."

Harry grinned "The Sunk'n Norwegian?"

Will nodded.

Harry, who in his free time created instrumental copies of songs, clicked a remote and the song began to blare.

 **(Will,** Dean, Seamus and Harry, _Rest of Glee)_

 **There lies a tavern down Wisconsin Way**

 **Where you can get drunk any time of the day**

 **The landlord's a bastard, the barmaid's a whore**

 **But give them no shit or you're straight out the door**

The Sunk'n Norwegian's the name of this hole

A nasty ol' tavern if ever I've known

[Chorus:]

 **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**

 **One more drink before we have to die**

 **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**

 **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **One more drink, before we have to die**_

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**_

Scoundrels and brigands and ne'er-do-wells

And creatures dragged up from the black pits of hell

You'll find the relief in a tankard of ale

So the Sunk'n Norwegian is where we will sail

 **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**

 **One more drink before we have to die**

 **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**

 **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **One more drink, before we have to die**_

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**_

 _For barrels of whiskey or pints from the bar_

 _But if you don't know_

 _Then you don't go_

Drink up my friends, as much as you can

For tomorrow we sail to a faraway land

We'll party all night and get drunk off our heads

'Cause we can all rest when we are dead

 _ **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **One more drink before we have to die**_

 _ **One more drink at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**_

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **One more drink, before we have to die**_

 _ **One more drink, at the Sunk'n Norwegian**_

 _ **Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky**_

So the day carried on with songs getting louder, more raucous and bawdier as they went.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **XI: New Term, Old Faces**

Summer had been a blast for most. Or in Harry's case interesting. Harry acquired a truck and the three of them and Teddy had hit the road. They had a wizarding tent, enough clothes for two weeks before they could wash them, enough booze to kill a baby elephant and three guitars.

They travelled all day and all night along the roads in between towns and spent the entire time seeing Land Marks, National Reserves and generally just being kids with a modicum of responsibility.

They spent the entirety of June, July and Half of August travelling. They went from Ohio to West Virginia where they saw the museums, Matewan memorial, Grave Creek, The National River and National Forest.

Following West Virginia, they meandered through Virginia and into North and South Carolina. Where they celebrated Harry's Birthday and whilst in South Carolina Andromeda picked Teddy up at the beginning of July so the boys could have the month to be absolutely wrecked and play the part of young men looking for a fun time.

So they did. After rigging the truck with a Portkey, they arrived in Bay County for the massive party time. They checked into a hotel.

The receptionist looked at them "What can I get you blokes?"

Harry grinned "Hello, could I get three double bed rooms. Full everything."

The receptionist nodded slowly "That's mightily expensive."

"You heard of Abercombrie Potter?" The receptionist nodded.

"He's my relative…I have the family tree to prove it", and with her using the computer, she nodded.

"My apologies. Have a lovely time."

"You two go on."

Dean and Seamus looked at him "Are you sure?"

Harry grinned "What's the worst that can happen?"

Dean and Seamus headed away. Harry wenter over to her "Sorry about that. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The receptionist looked at him slightly wide eyed "I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Evans, Bay County College Student, I'm studying archaeology and architecture and I'm 22."

Harry kissed her hand "William Mckinley High School, I'm a transfer from England. 18 at the end of the month. Not sure what I want to study. Besides when do you finish?"

"Not for another two hours. I do however, have Thursday and the Weekends off. That's when the real parties begin, my parents own the hotel."

Harry nodded "I'll meet you then. You can show me around."

Harry, Dean and Seamus ended up spending a week in Florida. The majority of the time the three only saw each other for food and occasionally alcoholic beverages.

Charlotte and Harry knew what they had wasn't going to last. As the three Brits had planned to move on with their travels after two weeks, Charlotte spent the Friday and Saturday the week after they met in his bed.

Harry had left Charlotte his number in case things took an unexpected turn with her, after their nights together.

They bombed to down to Florida and spent a week there. Then for the week of Harry's 18th, the three of them spent it on a beach in Cuba. There they acted like they were playboys again only this time it was Dean who left his number behind. Harry shook his head as they drove back to Lima.

"Think we're going to be screwed Harry?" Asked Dean as Seamus drove.

"If we are Dean, then at least we know what we've done. My god guys us three as Gryffindors, what happened on our Holiday…"

"…Stays on our Holiday." The other two said in unison. The Gryffindor promise was something that Harry and Dean treasured, well more Harry than anything. Under this oath everyone was obligated to listen and to never judge and then to give advice on how to proceed.

(Britain, Auror Holding Cell)

Hermione came around, she had a gag in her mouth and her hands and feet were handcuffed respectively to the table and floor. The hood came up and off and her eyes narrowed as she looked Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

"It's Prime Minister, Miss Granger." Came the acidic reply.

"Seriously? Well congratulations on the promotion."

Lucius was caught off guard "Thank you." He wasn't expecting that and in that moment Hermione struck.

"I don't know where Harry is. Or rather his exact location if that is what you're after. But if I were to guess he's no-where near Europe."

Lucius sighed, his son was right. He hated being shown up by his son. Yes, Draco came up with some decent ideas but to have been told my his own flesh and blood that Potter had skipped to another country, one with less than ideal diplomatic relations with Britain was another thing entirely.

"Do you have any idea where?"

Hermione sighed "New Zealand, South America, America…All of them speak English and none have the most golden relationships with Britain…Aside from that, Harry told me nothing at all." She was hoping that Lucius would not use veritaserum.

"Thank you Miss. Granger, you must understand how useful your compliance has been with the Ministry…However, I need you to be utterly truthful."

Suddenly two of the Aurors moved forwards, one to restrain her and the other to open her mouth. They pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Hermione, paled she knew what it was. Malfoy had her wand on the table just of her reach.

Harry had done this once. She had been told this, she concentrated. _"Accio Wand! Accio Wand!"_ She thought mentally. The hands clamped around her, the wand rolled. "Open wide you bitch." _"Accio Wand!"_ Her wand sailed into her hand.

The aurors jumped back. "Reducto." Off came the chains on her feet and a blast wave curse ripped the table clean off the chains. The enclosed space sent the minister and the two aurors flying. The door swung open and Dawlish came in, wand was moving in the form of a bludgeoning curse.

Hermione's next spell was known as the 'Jackhammer' it was a bludgeoning/piercing hex. It was a spell that Harry, could cast non-verbally and windlessly…although not together. This was one of many that Harry could use to bisect someone.

She entered the auror office, one of the aurors handed her bag back. She nodded in thanks before getting into the lift and heading to the Atrium.

She got to the Atrium when the klaxons began to blare. The moment they began to blare, she broke out into a run. _"I'll never take them to Harry."_ She said to herself.

She took off passing Neville and Susan. They immediately shielded Hermione from a salvo of bludgeoning hexes and immediately the atrium descended into a warzone. "Hermione, what is going on?" Neville asked as he calmly sent a banisher which knocked down five Hit-wizards.

"Lucius Malfoy tried to dose me with veritaserum to find Harry Potter. Two aurors molested me. They are now trying to take me out." Neville's temper boiled.

Some say Harry was more dangerous, in some respects he was. But he was predictable, he would take his revenge in bodies. However, some say Neville was more so this was due to the fact that Neville knew how to manipulate the movers and shakers in the government. He was prepared to do just that to help his friend.

Susan was already using what she had been taught by her late Aunt and her Auror Bodyguards from when she was a kid. Hermione made it out of the Ministry, she created a Portkey and she vanished. After calming down, she got her passport, and money and was out of the UK on the first plane to America.

(Gryffindor's)  
Harry, Dean and Seamus made it back to Lima, Ohio without many difficulties. They pulled up and immediately something felt wrong. They climbed out the truck and they made their way into the house.

Will had moved into a new place. The door was ajar.

Harry opened the door when he heard something "Magicus Ensis!" An emerald blade illuminated the dark room, only to be crossed by a chocolate brown one.

It was Hermione "You've got to help me."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **XII: Never rains only pours**

Harry sighed and quelled the blade "It's Hermione. She's the only one I know that uses the 'Magic Blade' spell…Hell we can do proper Jedi with Lightsabers."

The other Gryffindors looked at their Housemate "You watch far too much television…Besides where's Schuester?"

"Not here evidently." Seamus and they flicked on the light. The four of them combed the house, it wasn't until Harry investigated the kitchen did he notice a bulging envelope and letter.

 _Dear Harry, Dean and Seamus.  
The three of you are probably reading or about to inform about this. I hope your Holiday Trip went well. The three of you looked like you needed it. I want to say wholeheartedly thanks. Thanks for putting up with me until the end of the year, thanks for coming to Glee. I'm writing this to let you know that by the time you get back, I will have moved out into a new apartment. I'll pass you the address next time we see each other.  
Yours truly  
William Schuester.  
P.S. The money is non-refundable. It's for the bills, food etc._

Harry smiled "Will, moved out. He's got a new place. He seems happy. He'll see us in the next year."

Dean and Seamus nodded, Dean turned to the fridge pulled out a crate of beer. Seamus flicked on the light and picked up the phone and began ringing a nearby pizza place and ordering several pizza.

Hermione numbly accepted the alcohol and the fact that everyone at the table were minors "Harry…"

"If this is a rant about alcohol and minors, I'm emancipated. Mundane and Wizarding approved. So what brings you to my doorstep?"

Hermione sighed "The British Ministry is actively looking for us and anyone who had the audacity to run. They found me in Australia, just as I was getting life back together again…" She paused before hitting Harry on the shoulder "…And that is for your personality rubbing off on me, when they attacked me, I ended up maiming at least four of them."

That got a round of cheering from the males. Hermione blushed, they knew she didn't like it but the four of them were close. Aside from Fifth year and part of fourth year but that was under the bridge. Besides these three were 'her men', the three that she could run to and they'd take her in no questions asked.

"What else? Come on Hermione?" Said Seamus.

"Malfoy is Prime Minister."

Harry exhaled beer onto the floor "Say what! The pretentious prick that we fought with in school is MINISTER! What amount of incompetence allowed that to happen…Oh wait, I forgot who we were talking about."

"Not Draco, Harry. His father."

"Fuck me. Should have remained in Cuba…At least there it would have been easier to find out what was happening…So Malfoy Senior is PM, it's Purebloods in power AGAIN and they want their little war heroes back."

Hermione nodded "Harry, you're not going to want to go back are you? Of course not, you've experience shit as a mundane and shit as a magical."

"Mundane problems can be resolved easily enough…Hockey stick to the knees." Harry said shrugging.

Hermione went white "You're still hitting people in the knees! I thought you left that phase!"

"I did, but the Hockey team didn't. They're fine."

Seamus snorted "Aren't you trying out for a few sports?"

Harry nodded "I…am…working on control. Apparently, according to Puck and Finn, I would be pretty capable at American Football and Baseball…Due to my exceptionally fast reflexes."

Hermione snorted "You'd make a decent Offensive Line or a Receiver."

"Getting hurt and running a lot. Yeah thanks for making me sound like Barry Allen." Seamus and Dean shook their heads.

"You're more Spider Man than anything. Getting into scrapes and getting out on a whim." Dean said as the doorbell rang.

Seamus returned with ten pizza boxes and placed them on the table "Is this all you've been eating on?"

"No this is because we got in two hours ago, it's a Sunday. The stores are closed and you're here…bringing bad news. Besides bad news is best done over pizza and beer."

The next morning Harry face planted onto his living room floor. His head pounding like a bass drum and he could hear what felt like symbols clashing, it sounded like his doorbell.

(Seamus)

Seamus woke up, he was in his room. Recognised it all right and he was fully dressed. He looked for his wand and found it on his window ledge. He grabbed his mirror and checked his face, it was Harry who carried him up the stair.

He knew this because Dean would have put stuff on his face and left his wand behind. Hermione would have put his focus on his bedside table and liquefied and reassembled his clothes and they would be on the chair.

Now, he needed aspirin or alcohol.

(Dean)

Dean woke up and the distinct morning air surrounded him. He looked down and found himself on his floor. He reached up and he ended up grabbing something. "Dean…too early for morning romp." It was Hermione's derriere.

Dean nodded and groaned "I agree…When did we?"

Hermione stirred, her drunken glazed over eyes made contact with his "'bout five…What's with that ringing."

(Harry)

Harry opened the door and found himself looking at Kurt Hummel "Kurt…What's with your face." Kurt was turning a bright red. They were snapped out of it by a clearing of the throat.

Harry turned to see Finn shaking his head with a bright red Rachel "Harry, put some clothes on." Harry looked down and he too began to blush. He had opened the door in his underwear.

"Get in. What is it? Help yourself to grub. I need a shower."

(Everyone)

The members of Glee entered the house. Puck smirked "Who got lucky? Can we open a window?" Harry let out a strangled chuckle.

"What time is it?"

"3pm." Harry sighed and trudged upstairs. To see Hermione coming out of the shower.

"Who was at the door?"

"Friends…They're somewhat in the know. They know of you. Bathroom free?"

Hermione nodded and headed down the hall "Any of these free?"

Harry nodded "Yeah. One's a playroom and the other a music room."

After changing and shaking out his hair, he descended the stairs again to find more members of the Glee club sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee and snacking on his pizza.

Also entering the kitchen was Will Schuester, carrying bags of shopping "Morning/Afternoon people."

Will jumped and the kids jolted, jumped or shrieked. They had forgotten how quiet Harry could move. "Hello. Dean, Seamus and a friend are coming down shortly."

Soon enough Dean and Seamus arrived with Hermione following afterwards. Hermione was wearing one of Dean's T-shirts. "Who's this?" Puck asked giving Hermione a once over.

"Taken, out of your league and both insane crazy and crazy insane." Harry dead panned.

Harry winced as Hermione clipped across the back of the head "At least I'm not in direct contact with Radio Station Krazy."

Harry snorted and when he spoke next it sounded soft and silky "But admit it Hermione, you are detached from reality if ever so slightly just like me."

The next thing Harry knew was Dean full on slapped Harry across the head with Seamus looking at him with sheer fright "Harry, NEVER do that. NEVER DO IT AGAIN." Hermione growled.

"Do what?" Harry sounded normal again.

"That silk tongue thing…The 'voice of suggestion'." Harry gulped.

"I did that again…What did I say?"

Hermione sighed "You told me to admit that I was slightly detached from reality if ever so slightly…"

The Glee club felt as if they had been lulled to sleep only to have cold water poured over them "Someone want to explain what that was?"

Harry sighed "Some call it mentalism which includes the stunts of supposedly hypnosis, clairvoyance, precognition and mind control to name a few. To the magical world it is a rudimentary measure of power. Generally there are two ways it goes the loud booming bass version or the soft silky one. It's also known as 'Voice of Command' or 'Voice of Suggestion'."

Rachel's eyes widened "Meaning you could do that order people to do stuff."

Harry snorted "If only…It can be resisted. Generally I give people a signal that I'm going to do it so they can fight it off. However, the only reason Hermione was affected and Dean and Seamus less so is because I SPECIFICALLY targeted Hermione. That's why it is dangerous. Furthermore if I were to blanket effect an area, I suppose it messes with people's ID and Ego using Freud as an example…I do pay attention Santana, even though I look like I'm sleeping. Anyway, my 'Suggestion' reduces the Ego influence and thus what people call inhibitions allowing the ID to take control…"

The Glee club shook themselves, they knew Harry was dangerous and powerful. This was by far the most unnerving and possibly scariest thing they had ever heard about. It was Kurt who spoke "How did you get it? I mean you were raised to be a 'martyr' and I'm guessing you should have had the 'bass' version."

"I was connected to a megalomaniac, psychopathic, ruthless warlord bar the past year. I even died to get rid of the connection…Then there is the fact that the Wizarding World is full of conformists…Now they're coming here."

The Glee club nodded then Seamus spoke "Why are you guys here?"

Finn spoke "My mom and Kurt's dad are getting married."

Harry, grunted as he opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of milk, uncapped it and drank straight from it "And…? We're hungover to the point please."

"We want you to attend…Mom and Burt want to meet you…like today or tomorrow."

Harry coughed "Say what! Rachel, Puck, Quinn…You three especially Quinn knows that that's a horrendous idea."

Quinn nodded "My parents didn't make the best impression but then again neither did you."

Harry shrugged "Yeah, I know…My wonderful and polite cousin and his equally wonderful and upper class parents were having dinner. The relationship between the four of us is wonderful." The sarcasm was so blatant Hermione scowled at him.

"Everyone brace yourselves." Dean ordered as Hermione opened her mouth.

"Are they dead? Is anyone nearly dead? Anything illegal happen?"

"Aside from trying to pressure my cousin to have a heart attack and induce a stroke on my uncle and failing. No. That is no to all three."

Hermione nodded primly "Now are you going to introduce me? Without the snark and sarcasm."

Will chuckled "Won't worry Hermione, We are aware of how flippant Harry is. We're used to him, now we need to keep him under control to keep him from scaring new comers."

The magicals snorted "Now that we have an impending fight against a stereotypical, prejudiced and racist government. Harry will do almost anything you ask of him."

Will cocked an eyebrow "Much like profess his love for Coach Sylvester?"

Harry turned to him "Done."

With that the group turned to Kurt and Finn "We have a wedding to plan." Harry grinned grabbed everyone with his magic and levitated them off the floor. As the group yelped they saw Harry smiling, he twisted a finger and they rotated in the air. They watched as Dean and Seamus sent the table speeding towards Harry and Hermione effortlessly blocked it with a gesture and a patent finger snap, it and the room expanded and a large volume of chairs rushed in. Harry put everyone on the floor "My house is a T.A.R.D.I.S."

Only the brits caught the reference but the more academically astute caught on that they had only been seeing what Harry had wanted them to see. "Mate, magic is awesome…A bit of a pain from what I can see with your country but awesome. What is the American Wizarding World like?" Asked Artie.

(England)

"We've found them." An Auror said.

(Longbottom Hall and across the country)

Neville packed a bag, kissed his Grandmother and stepped through the floor as across the country Susan, Hannah, Lavender and Fred did the same thing. They had fought one war and nothing had changed.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **XIII: Meeting Family Hudson-Hummel**

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and a young Teddy all piled into the Impala, Dean had convinced the rest of the house to purchase. Harry, tended to favour a Suzuki SV650 for his own use but when he was taking Teddy anywhere, he tended to use a Mustang Fastback.

Harry grabbed the booster seat and proceeded to strap his Godson in, as Hermione and Harry got on either side of him "Dean…"

"I know Harry, don't drive like a maniac because of your Godson…You used to be much more fun."

Harry sighed "It's called being responsible. I still need to drink Schuester under the table."

Dean and Seamus nodded at that. They followed Kurt in his escalade and they drove through the early morning traffic to the Hummel residence. Burt was in his shop which was near the house. His eyes widened as Dean and Kurt drove up. What he was not prepared for was the state of four members of Glee Club.

"Hi. I'm Burt Hummel."

He watched as the people in the Impala scramble out. Harry, cracked his back as he stood up and pulled a young Toddler out of the back "You couldn't hire a sitter?" Burt asked curiously.

"He's a paranoid git. Won't let the kid out of his sight unless he knows exactly this grandmother has him. Due to the fact that his grandmother is at the hospital right now…"

Burt nodded "Sorry, welcome."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. That's Dean Thomas, the buzz cut is Seamus Finnegan and the black haired rat nest with the toddler is Harry, and the toddler is Teddy."

Burt put his monkey wrench down, shut up shop and cleaned up before joining the Glee crew in the house in the kitchen. As they entered, where they were met by Finn's mother. "Ah, I didn't realise we were having guests."

Harry grinned "Not a problem at all. Neither were we. Sorry about our state of appearance, Kurt said you wanted to meet us?"

Burt joined them "Yeah, we did. Just that Lima doesn't really get many newcomers and the family that came before you."

"Regrettably, they're related to me. Permission granted to give them a hard time. Further bonus if my Uncle has a stroke."

Burt and Carols eyes widened at the frankness of Harry's dismissal of his family "You can't be serious?"

"Believe me, the statement 'I hate you, you hate me' barely covers the loathing I have of them and them of me. Anyway, aside from my distaste of my blood family withstanding. Sorry for the bad first impression."

"No, no. You look like nice enough people."

"Aside from Harry can be an utter dick." Finn said.

"At least I'm honest about it big guy…At least I'm honest."

Hermione looked at him "Honest? Not 100% honest…"

"No-one likes 100% honesty. I need to water stuff down to avoid me putting people in the psych ward."

Carol and Burt watched with interest "What's watered down?"

Harry turned back to them "My personality. I am…a…little bit crazy. No-one I know of has seen my full personality…Anyway, enough about me. Congratulations about the upcoming wedding, see Kurt, Finn, Berry…I pay attention."

"No need to be snippy about it." Rachel replied.

"So it's okay for you to be obsessive, controlling and trying to make us interested in your hobbies?" Dean asked.

"Only if the shoe fits, Rachel." Harry replied shutting down her argument.

"Yeah, that's Harry in a nutshell…Anyway back to the wedding. I take it you're using Glee Club for musicians?"

Burt and Carol nodded "Yeah, we're looking at hiring a catering company."

"I'll cook." Harry said.

"You can cook?" Santana said with a hint of disbelief.

Harry nodded "Yup. How many of us are here?"

"Fifteen…Why?" Asked Burt. Harry grinned.

"Dean, go get…eggs, ham, pepper, tomatoes, lettuce." Harry said as he looked around the kitchen.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Asked Carol curiously.

"Going to make a point…Well, two points. One that I can cook and the second, I provide a decent demonstration of my cookery skills for the pair of you…It's only omelettes, but still."

Dean returned with the aforementioned ingredients. With a smile on his face, Harry set to work. Dean also pulled out plastic plates "You forgot that not everyone has cutlery and plates for an army."

Harry nodded as he began beating the three egg whites, with a touch of oil and soon enough the smell of cooking eggs permeated the household and the first two omelettes materialised. They were golden and fluffy and the cheese, ham and tomatoes were just cooked perfectly.

Carol and Burt were impressed. It was a simple dish but it did demonstrate Harry's skill, even Santana was impressed. They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening chatting and organising the wedding.

It was getting close to ten at night when the wizards finally arrived home. Harry jumped out, stopped. He had his wand out and directed at Neville's face "Neville…"

"Harry, it's going barmy back in England. A few…a lot of us are jumping ship."

Harry nodded when his senses started pinging "Hermione, get Teddy inside the house. Activate the wards, contact Andromeda. Dean, Seamus, Neville…we've got a fight."

As he spoke, ten to twenty red and black robed wizards and witches appeared in Lima. Alongside them were twenty gold and blue witches and wizards "Aurors and Hitwizards."

"Difference?"

"Not really. Hitwizards have right to curses that aurors require permits for." Neville replied.

"This is going to be fun." Seamus said.

"THE FOUR OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARGES: TREASON, RESISTING ARREST, THEFT, MASS MURDER AND HOMICIDE." Thundered an auror.

"No. I can't speak for this lot but I'm not going back." Harry hissed. Seamus and the rest nodded and grunted. They scattered as a barrage of disarming and stunning spells came their way.

"Okay, play nice." Neville ordered and the group responded, with Harry and Seamus launching offensive and powerful textbook educational spells, with Neville and Dean shielding.

They were doing this because it wouldn't be fair on Dean or Seamus, to shield Harry and Neville, two of the more powerful recent graduates of Hogwarts. Three of the aurors dropped stunned, but weren't being revived.

"They'll wake up…eventually." Harry said, only to be driven to the floor as Seamus pulled him out of the way of a spell that looked like a blasting charm, they weren't sure as a lot of spells designed for organics and inorganics tended to explode if not hitting the correct target. "Well, they're not playing nice anymore."

Harry grinned a twisted smile, one that was one his face far more often than a general one. "Eruputa!" He snarled and the tarmac beneath the Hitwizards, glowed a ruby red before it exploded violently, sending molten tarmac and shards of rock and coating the Hitwizards in dust.

"Little shit…Take them alive." The spells became much more lethal.

"This is definitely becoming a battle." Seamus said as he took cover to take a breather. Harry closed his eyes, concentrated on his heart beat and waited…there it was! The kick of adrenaline that stimulated the Potter family trait, the kick became a torrent and then a storm and Harry took off.

He fired a salvo of breaking, blasting and flinging hexes. They were not set to low power. Each of the breaking spells, hit like a branch breaking as it snapped arms some completely off. Blasting curses sang like thunderclaps and the flinging hexes were sending bodies and limbs up into the air like a demented juggler. However, they had only just taken out nine of the Aurors and Hitwizards combined.

Harry was really not wanting to start launching more dangerous spells due to his neighbours. However, the Hitwizards and Aurors were waking up the neighbours. "Potter, want to be the reason why some of your neighbours die?" Mocked one auror.

Neville launched a cracking hex, one used to crack earth and ice causing it to remove half of the guy's head. Harry, focused on the aurors and cast a veritable storm of pillaging hexes known as the 'jack hammer'.

The spell was invisible and caused three Hitwizards to collapse forwards as massive holes appeared in their chests, blood gushing out of their chests and mouths.

Seamus and Dean were gasping now for breath. Suddenly the front door opened and Hermione and Andromeda appeared, wands out. "Dean, Seamus, get in."

Seeing the momentary confusion, one of the Hitwizards sent a sickly yellow curse which Andromeda, casually reflected it back and it caused the man to begin to melt away "Acid Eater…One of Bella's favourites."

Andromeda casually retaliated with a set of curses unique to the Black Family. Then they heard it. It was the sound of mass apparation as American Aurors equipped for gang warfare appeared and immediately began blanket firing on both Harry's group and the Aurors and Hitwizards.

What had been a contained battle, albeit poorly contained but it was still contained erupted into a full blown firefight and soon enough the Aurors and Hitwizards were trussed up and being taken to hospital.

"Now people, what happened here?"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **XIV: School is back**

Harry and the rest looked positively haunted when they arrived back at William McKinley High, the week on Monday. They all looked pale and slightly shaky, however Harry walked in with what felt like the thunderstorm of death waiting to come crashing down on somebody.

Thankfully no-one not even Karofsky, who liked to try and square off with Harry was dumb enough to face the green eyed teen with his blood evidently up. "Oi, Karofsky."

Karofsky turned around "What, punk? Looking for the slushy of the year?"

"If you want to be able to play Hockey for the rest of your life, you won't. Where are the Baseball, Football and Track try outs?"

"In the Gym. During lunch for Track, Baseball after school today. Football after school tomorrow. Hockey day after. Not sure about the others. Why?"

Harry grinned "I had to see a guy about my temper issues. He recommended sports as opposed to just breaking people's legs."

Karofsky nodded as did his friends, who remembered what Harry did to them "Yeah. Good seeing you. Good luck."

Harry, Dean, Santana and Britney found themselves working together in Algebra. Harry managed to complete the majority of the worksheet and began working on his homework. He took a swig of vodka from his water bottle. Satana looked at him "You're drinking again."

Harry shrugged as the bell went. He put his stuff in his bag and they left. Harry found himself, in black tracksuit pants and t-shirt with black running trainers on the track. It was spectacularly hot, for a September and for the cross-country team try out it was the perfect event. It would be a fifteen minute as you were fitness wise around the running the track. The top fifteen would be taken as team and reserves. "You ready for this Potter?"

Harry turned to see Matt, one of the more tolerable members of the football team. The Left Wide Receiver was slightly taller than Harry who was at 6'0. Standing at 6'1, Matt was a broad but slightly unco-ordinated man who possessed a decent judge of character, he looked out for Harry, especially during evens of Slushy season. "Should be. If not plenty of other sports."

The whistle went and the fifty or so male and female hopefuls set off. Matt set off at a blistering jog, which Harry just about kept, before Harry stumbled, found his footing and set into a measured run of his own. Three minutes past and Harry was beginning to feel the effect of his early onslaught. He was going to have to suffer in silence and put the pressure on the rest of the squad. Matt saw his friend fall back "Don't…stop…keep…going…I've got this…Can crack these guys."

Matt nodded, Harry allowed himself to fall back to the group and manage to secure himself at third or fourth in the group. Then one of the other hopefuls, landed hard on one foot. Harry smirked, stepped into the gap and opened the field again. Harry was placed second as the whistle went.

He heard cheering and whooping, he turned to find Santana with his bag and in their hands was what looked like lunch. He stretched out and jogged over, sweat rushing down his face. He found a towel at his face. "Tah."

Santana grinned "You're welcome. Oh and I apologise for my behaviour."

Harry grunted and he proceeded on swallowing, not eating but swallowing the cold pork, apple sauce and onion sandwich "Slow down. You're going to choke."

Harry smirked "That's what she said." Santana shook her head.

"You're an ass. You know that."

"Better the ass you know, than one you don't…Anyway, second thing better an ass than a psycho?"

"He has a point Santana."

"Besides, why are you two Cheerios…not that I'm complaining in anyway. I don't fit into the social cliques as of yet."

Satana and Britney grinned "Well…You're funny, cute in a rugged sort of way. You've seen stuff so all the bitching you get in school doesn't bother you. You have this…aura of confidence about you, when you're not in an alcoholic stupor which is quite sexy in a way."

Harry nodded and finished off his vodka and the trio headed back into the school "You bring your guitar?"

"Naturally. Now…I might be late to Glee, cause I'm now demonstrating my catching and hitting skills with a bat."

Santana nodded as did Brittany, who hugged Harry and then the trio headed off to Spanish. Will, saw Harry and shook his head. Will knew that Harry treated Spanish as extra nap time and Harry looked awful. Will had read about the attack, it had been covered up as an 'abduction attempt that went sideways'. Will interpreted that as 'British Wizards attacked, Harry played hardball and it got complicated'.

He got straight to it, he called on Harry, Dean and Puck in Spanish and to his surprise with Puck, the Mohican punk footballer replied back. Soon enough for Harry the bell rang.

"Harry…"

Harry turned to the Glee instructor "Yeah?"

"Are you coming to Glee?"

"Possibly…depends on baseball and track try outs." Will nodded.

"Thankfully. I have gym for two hours. Who knows."

The Gym lesson was more or less a glorified try out session, for Football, Baseball and Hockey. Harry grinned, this was going to be a fun session.

His first one was Hockey and unsurprisingly he did awfully. He just could not get to grips with keeping the ball on the floor, keeping the hockey stick low to the floor and no contact aloud, but was recommended Ice Hockey, due to his ability to be anywhere and everywhere on the pitch.

The Football try out was surprising. Coach Beiste, shouted orders like a drill sergeant. Harry felt at home, all he had to do was get the ball through the line, lay it off. It seemed simple enough. The play went, the players collided, the ball was off. Harry, slipped through a gap caused by Puck and Mike going forwards as two people trying out collapsed. Harry dodged one, dodged two, drove through the third, rolled onto his feet and dived for the ball. Went twenty paces and off loaded, it sailed through the air.

"Again…"

The play was repeated, and again and again. Harry left feeling tired and achy, finally he reached the baseball try outs. It was just like bludger, chaser and seeker drills all combined into one. He was the only one that came across as an all-rounder. The coach was surprised that after five bats, three of them were to second base and the other two were home runs. His pitching would require some work, however the coach was already willing to put him on the team due to his fielding skills, the coach saw that Harry was more than ready to throw himself into the air, along the ground to catch the ball. Sure most players would and could do that, however Harry seemed to be able to do it again and again, eyes open, eyes closed, one handed and two handed.

Eventually he heard the bell and with an aching tiredness, Harry grabbed his books, guitar and baseball bat and began to head towards the music room. As he arrived he caught the tail end of Rachel Berry singing in front of the Glee group.

He entered and found that there some new faces, including someone he wasn't too sure of and Hermione "You're late! How can we practise if no-one ever turns up on time?" Snapped Rachel.

"My knee, try outs, my knee, try outs, my guts, my aching body…hurts worse than the time I was subjected to nerve damage Berry. Which is surprising." Harry replied with sarcasm and patronisation clearly evident.

"Whose this guy?" Asked the new comer.

"Captain Sarcasm and Major Pain, that's who. What's it you? Who's this?" Harry replied.

"Sam…Sam Evans."

"Harry. Harry Potter, I bid you bad fortunes and ill tidings. Jury's still out on the migraine meds because by God, you're gonna need them." Harry with a sadistic grin that unsettled Sam.

"Is he, serious?"

Seamus shrugged "No idea. I live with him. But yeah, migraine medication is serious because Berry and Him, you turn up one second late and you're causing nuclear Armageddon. Rather in Berry's eyes, Harry…he'll not get on your case. In fact he'll use it to get on Berry's."

Sam gulped "Are they…a thing?"

That caused everyone to giggle, Harry looked at them as he pulled out his guitar "What'd I miss?"

Hermione fought back a smile or rather tried "Sam, thinks you and Rachel are…"

Harry cackled "No mate. You know how females eat their mates to stop the snoring. If Berry and I were a thing, I'd be the one eating her."

Rachel gulped. Thankfully Will stepped in "Okay, normal service has resumed…after our defeat. We need some more people, welcome to Glee Club. Generally I give a topic and people have to perform the next week. But for now we'll sing whatever's on our minds."

Harry picked up his guitar "Just a little something. Remarkably not even remotely depressing."

Will stared at him "Seriously?"

Harry ignored him and he began to pluck.

"Hermione?"

Hermione grinned "What are we singing?"

(Feel Invincible, Skillet. **Harry,** Hermione)

 **Target on my back lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life**

Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
Chewing me up, spitting me out  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

 **You make me feel invincible  
** Earthquake, powerful **  
**Just like a tidal wave  
 **You make me brave  
** You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium **  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm** (I'm made of fire) **  
Who can stop me tonight** (I'm hard wired) **  
You make me feel invincible**

 **I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible**

Here we go again I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

 **Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
**(You in my corner look at me now) **  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight**

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm **(I'm made of fire)**  
Who can stop me tonight **(I'm hard wired)**  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

You make me feel invincible  
You make me feel invincible  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Not gonna stop, invincible

 **You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium**

 **You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)**  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Harry finished. There was silence before everyone began to clap "Well…that's certainly different…In a good way." Will commented.

Harry shrugged "Can't be a broody wanker all my life."

Rachel went to open her mouth "Broody not cantankerous. You're on thinner ice than normal Rachel. Now, Sam…Sing something."

With that Glee resumed.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter/ Glee X-over

Own nothing

HP/Glee Female Character

 **XV: Something to skip a few episodes**

"Guys!" Harry looked up, he had about half an hour before Glee started. Right now he was using the piano not as an instrument but as rather an ad hoc desk. On it were stacks of papers. Two were for Spanish which were a quiz and to write a 750 word summary of themselves. He'd be able to do those later.

Another were a pack of half scribbled poetry pieces and half lyrics and chords for songs. The other two piles were his completed History homework and maths, which Dean was using as a template to work his own out. "I hope you're not copying Harry's work Dean?"

Dean jumped, yelped and swore fluently in cockney before he spun around to see Will standing behind him. "Nope. Just, I don't get the Teachers method. Yet Harry does. I understand how Harry works…"

"You've seen me high and dry, down and out and all states between sober and a raging pill pusher and psychopathic drunkard." Harry replied dryly as he cracked his back and finished his Geography homework.

"Harry! Must you do that seriously?" It was Neville, he came back from Economic 101. "How're your guts?"

Harry snorted "That's my Godfathers name Neville. Still feel like a living hose my friend. A living hose. You got the Eco?" Neville, Dean and Seamus groaned at the bad joke.

"Yeah, three sheets of weird ass equations that make my head spin revolving around National Debt and other things." Replied Neville.

Harry groaned "Yeah, I'll translate the numbers to Galleons and that's all you're gonna get from me. Hell I'll even walk you through the calculation again…Speaking of you, where's Hermione?"

Neville shrugged "Powdering her nose…I think."

"Right here actually." Hermione walked in slapping Neville on the shoulder playfully before looking straight at Harry. She nodded, he nodded, they hugged and then she dove literally into Dean's arms.

Harry meanwhile had finished his homework, put it back in his bag and pulled out a lime green potions. "This the…"

Hermione looked up "It'll stop you from being a hose. But, you'll be feeling like the time you OD'd."

Will's eyes widened "You've overdosed!"

Harry didn't listen "Which time Hermione? The first time, second time, the one where I tried to hang myself or the time I slit my wrists in the bathtub? At least seven times."

"The bathtub time…Will, surely you've seen. Death and Harry don't really stick together." Countered Hermione, Harry nodded.

Schuester nodded "If you need me, Harry you know where I am. Besides I have something I need to talk to you about."

By now the rest of Glee had arrived with Rachel ahead of the group. Everyone took some seats "Principle Higgins asked me to have Glee Club perform a Britney Spears themed concert…"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did Harry hand Britney a bottle "That'll take the edge off…"

Harry turned to Will "This is a bad idea. But alright. Not participating."

"You have to!" Snapped Rachel

"This is meant to be FUN! Berry or did you think that this club revolves around winning fucking nationals and you using it to become a big name? Grow the fuck up." Harry snarled.

"Harry, dude…You're right about this meant to being fun but man that's too damn far." Called Puck.

Harry turned on him eyes flickering with barely restrained power only to find Neville blocking him "Harry, sit down…" Harry snarled like a caged animal but sat down.

Santana moved over "Harry? What the hell happened? Was it to do with the paper?"

"Everything to do with the paper. You guys know what I am, what Neville, Dean, Seamus and Hermione are. Those turdnuggets from back home! They thought they could take ME? US?" Harry snorted derisively.

"What do you mean? You told us that those Wizarding Cops of yours and ours have tonnes of experience over you." Kurt pointed out.

Neville chuckled "Yeah but what the American Magical Law Enforcement and the Magical Mundane Relation Bureau know about us should be common knowledge for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that is the Five of us are War Veterans, Three of Us went against Dark Lord Tom Riddle AND his Inner Circle and came out marginally worse for wear AND Two of us have the power and/or the knowledge to destroy a town roughly the size of Lima and One of us has the very much lack of restrain to do such a thing."

Harry smirked at that "Yeah, the Three are Neville, Hermione and Myself. The two are Hermione and Myself. The last one…"

Santana's eyes widened "You…We've seen you lose your temper but nothing untoward happened."

Harry chuckled "Thank you for Emancipation, Poisonous blood and sheer raw bone headedness."

Quinn's eyes widened "Poison yourself to help…That's the reason you can't get drunk." She exclaimed.

Harry transfigured a sheet of paper into a cowboy hat and tipped it to her "Correct. Anyway, I am willing to help but going to sing or dance. Not a major fan of Spears."

However the fact the group seemed very enthusiastic about the idea, Harry sighed. This was going to be a long couple of sessions.

The week past and eventually Glee put on the show. Harry turned up stone sober which surprised everybody and furthermore had learnt the acoustic, rhythm and bass for the songs. Harry had managed to get Britney to lead.

Although that was met with fierce resistance by Rachel. Schuester failed to get between an annoyed Neville and a terrified Rachel. Harry was the one between the pair taking on a faint tiger shape as he snarled at Neville.

Eventually things died down upon Hermione stripping Rachel down from the pedestal she had placed herself on.

Thankfully for the next couple of weeks things went smoothly. As time went on Harry and Puck began to notice that Rachel and Finn were getting more and more attached to one another. "You think he'll pop the question?"

Harry shrugged as he peeled off his sweat clung to baseball shirt. He had made the team "Not yet. I don't think either of them really notice how bad each one of them has it for the other. It's hilariously painful and painfully hilarious."

"What about you and Quinn? You two seemed getting pretty close."

"More a friend than anything. Though Satana and Her are pretty cool, despite the Cheerio and Football team hierarchical bullshit this school has."

Puck cocked his head "You had this?"

"Yeah. It's shit. Except it doesn't help for being a murder survivor AND rather talented on the sports field…" Harry trailed off and he saw Puck wince.

"Not sure if they were after you genuinely or because you had money." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded "That's correct. In more ways than one. Anyway let's deal with this tediousness." He replied before taking a shower. He had first match in two weeks.

As they were heading towards the Glee room, Harry this time carrying a baseball bat instead of his guitar, everyone parted from the corridors. Puck shook his head, hanging out with Harry was always interesting.

The pair entered the Glee rehearsal room to see the Guidance Counsellor, Schuester and someone else "Schuester…Miss Pillsbury, somebody who I've never met before."

"Carl Howell, Dentist."

Harry nodded and then the sign came back to him "Howell's Howling Dentures?" Carl nodded enthusiastically.

"Problem with the sign?"

"Sounds more like a band name to be honest…Anyway, why you here?"

"Dental…"

Harry stood up "I'm good."

Howell gave him a look "Really?"

Harry stared at him "Really."

Howell looked at the teen in front of him "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night…Anyway. Why are you here?"

Howell sighed "Persistent one aren't you."

Harry smirked coldly "Got a problem with it? Otherwise I'm going to politely ask you to leave." As he said, Harry began reaching for his bat and bag.

"Harry, play nice. Miss Pillsbury brought him along." Will said.

Harry sighed "Fair enough…Now Mr. Schuester, what have you got cooked up now?"

"Rocky Horror."

Harry and Puck looked at one another in utter horror "That is not a bad idea." Harry said.

Will looked extremely hopeful "It's horrible." Puck finished as Kurt entered the room.

"Hey people. What's a horrible idea? Who's the adult? Why do you Harry have a hand on your baseball bat?"

Harry let go of the bat he was holding in a strong grip "Rocky Horror. Some doctor. Had try-outs and one of the others has my guitar."

Eventually after Emma and the Dentist left, Will brought up the idea of Rocky Horror "So what do you guys think?"

The results were mixed. Some were outraged, some were all for it. Harry merely looked resigned. "Seems I'm outvoted, lets do this. But we are NOT half-doing this."

"Harry, you're all minors…"

"You have four, sorry five. Completely forgot about Neville. Five, emancipated minors. Besides if I need to can just say I'm funding it." The group nodded and eventually they set about rehearsing for the musical.

It took them three weeks, three weeks for everything to be prepared. In the meantime the William McKinley High School Baseball Team were taking on The Leopards, the Counties best High School focusing on Baseball compared to McKinley's all-around attitude.

Glee came out to watch and were amazed at how strong Harry actually was physically.

It was the final pitch, Harry was in the box. He spun his bat and waited, the arm pitched up and the ball was sent sailing smoothly towards Harry. Harry dodged out the way, it was too slow. He wanted something faster which is what he got when the guy who evidently played Quarterback to throw.

The resounding thud of wood on leather, Harry was off. He belted to first base, round to second base. McKinley watched in anticipation. Teddy watched eyes wide the excitement as his Godfather rounded the second base. The ball was at the point of being thrown. Harry's stride lengthened and he jumped. Everyone's watched with bated breath as Harry's form sailed passed third base, hit the ground. A sickening crunch was heard, Harry rolled and sat up. "Ref…Home run?"

"Home run kid. Home run."

McKinley roared in celebration. They were winning. They still had four batters left. Harry hobbled over and waved off the medic "It's two cracked ribs…Just give me the bandages." With that Harry pulled his shirt off and too everyone's amazement and slight disgust he began to bandage himself up. As he did so Neville and Finn arrived. "Lads I need you to tighten these."

The two lads looked at Harry, shrugged "How tight?" Finn asked.

"Tighter than a virgin on her first time. Or like you've got some strength in you."

McKinley went on to win utterly destroying their opponents for the first time in twenty years.

Eventually the day of the show arrived "Mr. Schue…We really don't want to perform this live." Stated Rachel.

This was met nods and grunts of approval. Will nodded "I'm sorry guys.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to be free  
Harry Potter/Glee X-over  
HP/ Glee Female Character TBD

A/N: I'm alive people. Just taken a while now let's go

 **XVI:** A Booze too much pt I

Harry was looking grey. It had taken a hell of a lot of fast talking and repetitive simplistic lies and alibis to be fed to Will Schuester for him to keep his job as a teacher and position as Director for the Glee Club.

Rachel had been drugged a few times to keep her from spilling anything detrimental to her parents and subsequently the School Governors. Harry had also managed to shift the idea of the now named 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' on to Carl Howell.

Carl's business had taken a knock but had managed to survive on the condition he didn't go McKinley High to deliver seminars about Dental Health any longer. "Harry…" Will began after one session of Glee Club.

Harry's housemates turned "Guys go ahead. Andy will leave Teddy with you lot…Just tell her I'm talking with Will." They nodded and headed to the car-park and took the small fleet of vehicles home.

"They've…" Will began.

"I can apparate…It's quicker…Any Will, spill. What in the hell is going on? Last I checked I haven't done anything worth being lectured about."

Will grinned "Don't you mean nothing that can be traced back to you is worth lecturing about."

Harry snorted "You know me…For now…Anyway your job is secure…Just…Use your brain and think before deciding something so risky."

Will nodded and with that Harry walked out of the club room, drop a smoke bomb and explosive pellet; two novelty mundane prank items and as they billowed up and he soundlessly apparated away. True to his words, Teddy was there with Hermione. As Harry walked in the wards increased in strength and Andy swiftly hugged Harry and apparated away. "You look awful mate. When was the last time you actually slept?" Asked Dean as he handed Harry one of his fajita.

Harry took it gleefully, sat on the couch and went to do his homework only for Hermione to have handed it to him "Done."

"I…"

Hermione grinned "Harry all you've done is have me correct your work as opposed to…" Her words trailed off.

"That fiery red-headed moron who I wish I had dropped like a sack of Nundu droppings…What is he doing? That shows how much I care if I'm only just asking." Harry commented.

"He's actually in the Auror Corps…Charged in bringing us in." Neville said.

Harry stared "He ordered that attack! That was shit."

Neville snorted "Officially that is. However, some Nott or another is completely disregarding his ideas. Unfortunately,"

"Ron's too thick to realise he's of little use in the Ministry, add the fact that he actually tried to take the limelight for some of the things we did." Hermione commented resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

Harry sighed and collapsed on the sofa with the one-year old Teddy curled up next to him. "What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned as he relaxed "Nothing…If we are attacked, push back. But for now spend time with my best and loyal friends. Whilst destroying Magical Britain from the inside out just helping those who fought out."

Harry chatted played with Teddy before falling asleep on the sofa. Hermione flicked her wand and covered the godfather, godson pair in a set of blankets. "He's been running himself ragged…again. He needs this."

The weekend past quickly. Harry and Teddy had gone to the local fair on Saturday and on the Sunday; Harry had been extremely lazy and essentially created a Sunday Roast Dinner buffet with several different meats and different cuts, fresh salads, sauces and to pull out the stops loaves of homemade fluffy bread.

Finally, it was Monday, Harry and the rest of the house arrived into school with raging hangovers, but thankfully the skill not to let it show. They moved out the way as Higgins and Sylvester literally manhandled four students down the steps. "Tyrant, Head…What the fuck?"

"Four students drunk! Harry! Four students drunk! Thankfully this week is the week of Alcohol awareness." Harry nodded. He knew he was drunk, this was going to be fun.

As Dean and Seamus exchanged barbs with Sylvester, who could smell a violent Harry coming from a mile away Will showed up. "Morning Coach, judging by the fact that you're exchanging words with Dean and Seamus indicates Harry's in a murder mood?"

"Not in a murder mood. Just had less sleep than normal, he's back to Hogwarts years sleep and on the sofa…" Dean said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Not now. We have lessons and Bieste has try-outs today."

Harry nodded "Wonderful…Ready for this?" He meant the day ahead.

It past sluggishly. All the lessons it appeared were revolving around alcohol and too be fair Harry found it rather dull. Well duller than normal. Finally Glee club arrived.

"Guys, the Principle has asked us to do something concerning alcohol…Any suggestions?"

Seamus turned to Harry "You got pretty hammered Friday and started scribbling…"

"If I remember Seamus; You and Neville were right there with me. You with your Irish Car Bombs and Neville with what he called 'Monkey Brains' and 'Knee scrapings'…What about it?" Harry replied.

Seamus grinned "You wrote something…You were watching Black Sails…"

Harry paled, well Dean had found that during his sleepless nights on the holiday trip he had scribbled random songs down. All of Glee Club were looking at him.

"I fucking hate you Seamus."

Neville spoke and pulled out a flask "Here's a little thing I made…Rather Hermione and I made."

"Perform then drink it. Harry, Seamus you're up."

(Pegleg potion "Harry" **"Seamus")**

"Far away in a secret cove  
In the land of Sgriubh-á-dubh  
We hide our mighty pirate ship  
From the eyes of folks like you  
Aboard the good ship Matey  
We brew a toxic punch  
It looks a bit like gravy  
And it tastes like captain crunch

 **Ephemeral, delectable** **  
** **Entirely undetectable** **  
** **You'll need a pair of spectacles** **  
** **For diplomatic dog** ****

 **I sail the seas of Sgriubh-á-dubh Island** **  
** **So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion** **  
** **Always on the search for treasure** **  
** **So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion** **  
** **Drink to the end of time** ****

 **Take one part finest spirit** **  
**From Caribbean seas  
 **Mix it up with monkey brains** **  
** **And the scrapings from your knees**  
A dash of creme de cacao  
A pint of french moonshine  
 **Shake for 15 seconds** **  
** **Prepare for drinking time** **  
**  
 **From Oregon to South Dakota** **  
** **Underwater toilet quota** **  
** **Driving in an old Toyota** **  
** **Systematic frog**

 _I sail the seas of Sgriubh-á-dubh Island_ _  
_ _So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion_ _  
_ _Always on the search for treasure_ _  
_ _So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion_ _  
_ _Drink to the end of time_ __

 _I sail the seas of Sgriubh-á-dubh Island_ _  
_ _So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion_ _  
_ _Always on the search for treasure_ _  
_ _So pour me a glass of the pegleg potion_ _  
_ _Drink to the end of time_ _  
_ _We'll drink to the end of time"_

"What the fuck Seamus? Underwater toilet quota?" Asked Dean.

Seamus shrugged "It sounded good. Harry improvises, so I did."

The club was then assigned to find a song to prepare. Harry had flat-out refused to contribute his drunken ramblings as under a good argument they construed the idea of excessive drinking.

"Neville…What ACTUALLY is this stuff? Tastes like Captain Crunch and has the consistency of Gravy?"

Neville chuckled "I call it…Legless…I made it with you in mind Harry. I made it to stop you from going through six to eight bottles a night on your rough days."

Harry could only grin at that "Ready for a game tonight?"

Seamus looked at them "You're GMing? Hell yes…Harry, watch out for the door."

The Glee Club snickered as Harry walked, more staggered straight into the door. "Damn…I'm good. I'm good."

Hermione looked at Neville "Think we over did it?"

Neville gave her a blank look "You're his conscious and restraint." That got the Glee Club's attention.

"Then what have we been seeing?" As Mercedes curiously.

"Seeing Harry on a conceal, repress approach. It's not a secret that Harry is…temperamental." Dean said.

Finn snorted "Yeah, He deals with the Hockey Team no problem…"

"Full on sorta thing." Said Artie "Kinda cool, but damn scary. Especially the fact that he gives an impression of being slightly…"

"Psycho…yesh, I know I am. Damn Neville, my head feels worse than the time Dobby got the bludger into my arm, coupled with the fifty foot free plant." Harry said. He had been leaning against the door.

"Success?"

Harry groaned as he nodded "Yesh. Yesh I am shlightly pshyco. My flight or fight responsh is a urm, urm fight or fight. Now we done? Cosh I'm a fancying kebabs."

"It's a little after four…" Quinn said.

"Shtill good time for kebab."

With that Will snorted and he began chivvying the students out the door. Seamus grabbed Harry and escorted him to the car and bundled him into the passenger seat.

"Hey Will!" Will turned to Coach Bieste heading towards him.

"Hey."

Will turned to the large Football Coach "What is it?"

"I'm off to a local cowboy bar. Come on Will? When was the last time you went out? You've not seen anything until you've seen me in a cowboy hat."

Later on, that night, five steins and three shots in Will jumped onto a bucking bronco, followed by a punch game. For the first he lasted eight minutes, eight minutes in which he had managed to drink a stein whilst on the bronco and had spilled some over him. Then he had fallen over much to everyone's laughter. The funny thing was they cheered him when he fell and cheered him when he was getting up and drinking "Harry, would be fun here."

"Harry? Oh yes. Left Back and Winger." Bieste said slightly surprised that Will had admitted to drinking with students.

Just then the music stopped "I've just been informed by a regular here Shannon; that we have a Will Schuester with us for the first time. So welcome and give him a cheer for that…Furthermore, I've heard he wants to sing something so come on up Cowboy."

Will sighed looked at his full stein, grabbed it and surprising most people necked it. Then somehow walked in a straight line to the stage.

(One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer- **Beiste** and Schuester,  Both)

Wanna tell you a story  
About the house-man blues  
I come home one Friday  
Had to tell the landlady I'd-a lost my job  
 **She said, "That don't confront me** **  
** **Long as I get my money next Friday"** **  
**Now, next Friday come, I didn't get the rent  
And out the door I went

One bourbon, one scotch and one beer!

Well, I ain't seen my baby since I don't know when  
I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin  
Gonna get high, man, I'm gonna get loose  
Need me a triple shot of that juice  
Gonna get drunk, don't you have no fear  
I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer  
One bourbon, one scotch, one beer

 **No, I ain't seen my baby since the night before last** **  
** **Gotta get a drink, man, I'm gonna get gassed** **  
** **Gonna get high, man, I ain't had enough** **  
** **Need me a triple shot of that stuff** **  
** **Gonna get drunk, won't you listen right here?** **  
** **I want one bourbon and one shot and one beer** **  
**One bourbon and one scotch, one beer,

One bourbon and one scotch, one beer,

(Rachel's house)

Sometime that night the wizards had turned up. With them they had brought in Harry's opinion the four important things for a booze party: Booze, Snacks, Booze and Painkillers.

They had been let in by a very intoxicated Brittney, whom Harry caught expertly and plucked her drink out of her hand. This was seen by stone sober Kurt "Harry's here!" Cheers were heard as they entered.

Santana clicked Brittney's drink in Harry's hand, the booze in Seamus's and the hammered Brittney over Harry's shoulder "One crime…don't spill beer even though American beer tastes like better quality rat poison."

No-one got home until very late the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17

I want to be free  
Harry Potter/Glee X-over  
HP/ Glee Female Character TBD

 **XVII:** A Booze too much pt II

Harry and the Magicals rolled into school the next morning, hungover. However, they had the decency to not look it…mostly. Harry, was distinctively looking grey, something that Principle Higgins called him up on.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry groaned and looked at the Principle "Peachy."

"Are you sure? You look really unwell."

Harry sighed and looked at him through haunted, bloodshot and bagged eyes "Just had some very, very bad night's sleep. Don't worry about it."

Higgins nodded dumbly and Harry left. "What did he want?"

"Wanted to check on how I was. Probably, suspected I was drunk Dean." Harry replied idly as he replaced his glasses.

Dean snorted "Which…you are…Harry, you are the most wrecked drunken mess that I have seen you in since…Cuba."

Harry grinned thinly "That was fun…Where to next?"

"How about surviving this year and Las Vegas?" Dean asked.

They turned the corner to see the Glee club looking absolutely awful. "I brought some Bloody Mary's y'all." Artie said, smugly as he held up plastic cups and a flask.

"Kidding me? Last thing I want to do now is drink some more." Replied Mercedes.

Harry and Dean had met up with two equally hammered looking Seamus and Neville. The latter was definitely thinking that he regretted going out drinking with Harry. Hermione joined them looking remarkably attractive in baggy jeans and one of Harry's battered hoodies. "Harry, we're going to Europe for Summer Holidays, get me away from the awful drinks here."

Harry nodded "You should. The Mary helps the hangover. It's known affectionately 'Hair of the Dog'." Harry said grinning as he saw them.

"That's why they're invented and for. As Harry said 'Hair of the Dog.' Hair of the Dog that done bit your ass." Artie said as the flask began to be passed around.

Hermione slipped Harry a flask "Hair of Padfoot." Harry grinned and tipped it down and then winced.

"Damn…Hermione…"

Hermione grinned impishly "Bloody Mary, for you…long on the alcohol short on practically everything else."

Harry sighed "Why didn't you whip me up Flatliner in a Flask?"

"Mainly that might…oh yeah. Next time. DO NOT Flatline challenge Glee Club." Hermione said seeing the shit eating grin on her best friend's face. The day went agonisingly slowly

 **Blame it on the alcohol-** Artie, Puck, _Mercedes,_ (Santana/ New Directions et al.)

Artie (with New Directions):  
Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Eh, she say she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she's easy

Puck (with New Directions):  
I ain't saying what you won't do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feelin' deep  
Insi-i-ide, don't li-i-ie now

Mercedes with New Directions (with Artie):  
Boy what you drinking?  
(Gonna let sink in)  
Here for the weekend  
(Thinking we can)

Mercedes:  
See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooh)  
Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: Ooh yeah, yeah)

Artie with New Directions (with Puck):  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on your (butt what?)  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware how

Artie:  
Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in)

Artie with New Directions:  
Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the blue top (New Directions: Hey)  
Got you feeling dizzy (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Artie (New Directions):  
Ooh see  
She spilled some drink on me (On me)  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (Tipsy)  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gonna do (Gonna do)  
Baby I would rather show you (Show you)  
What you been missing in your  
Li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide

Mercedes with New Directions (with Artie):  
Boy what you drinking?  
(Gonna let sink in)  
Here for the weekend  
(Thinking we can)

Mercedes (Santana):  
See where we can be if we press fast forward (Oh)  
Just one more round and you're down I know it yeah (Oooh)

Artie with New Directions:  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on your butt what?  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware how

Artie:  
Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in)

Artie with New Directions (Mercedes):  
Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Alcohol)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the blue top (Yeah)  
Got you feeling dizzy (Hey alcohol)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Artie and Mercedes:  
Now to the ballas poppin' bottles  
With their henny in their cup  
Screaming money ain't a thing  
If you ain't throw it up

Artie (Mercedes):  
In the sky (In the sky)  
And hold your drinks up high (Up high)

Puck and Santana:  
To my independent mamas  
Who can buy their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla

Artie (Mercedes):  
Tell them bye (Buh-bye)  
Hold your drinks up high (High)

Artie with New Directions (Mercedes):  
Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol ( Alcohol)  
Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey)  
Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey)

Artie and Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions):  
Blame it on the blue top (Hey)  
Got you feeling dizzy (Hey)

Artie with New Directions:  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

As the group finished, Mr. Schuester began clapping enthusiastically. "Guys, that was brilliant. I know you always bring it with the singing and the dancing, this time I was impressed by the acting. I thought you were generally drunk…But I don't think that's the song though."

"Tik Tok?" Britney asked and after fifteen minutes of pleading and begging, Schuester relented.

They had three days to prepare for the assembly. However, the day of the assembly arrived.

All of Glee Club were a wreck. "Guys, I'm scared." Britney said as they waited backstage. Harry and the rest nodded, although Harry was grinning. Rachel spoke up "Don't worry my fellows. There is a tradition…"

"In the West End or Broadway for actors to knock back a shot of whiskey before performing and don't mention The Play…Furthermore, Rachel please say you've got something." Neville asked as he pulled a water bottle with red lines interspersed throughout, accompying it was a bottle of tobasco sauce.

"Sambuca, Tobasco, Tequila, Tobasco, Vodka. Throughout. I made one for all of us." Neville said handing the bottles to Harry. "

You…might actually kill me Nev." Harry said grinning "…What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"I don't know? Staged your death, almost got me toasted by the Sorting Hat, had to decapitate a snake YOU, said you had a handle on….Revenge sucks Haz."

Harry grinned "This is why I love you guys so much…Now for my next trick a bottle of Tobasco sauce."

Glee watched as Harry, tipped the sauce down his throat. Harry winced as it burnt its way down "Okay…that was surprisingly pleasant, love the after taste."

"It acts as a coolant…As the potency of the alcohol's gonna burn your throat and vocal chords." Chimed Hermione.

Harry nodded and tipped his drink back as Glee tipped their own drinks back. "Now, performing Tik and Tok by Ke-Dollar-Sign-Ha the New Directions."

"Britney, when in doubt wing it, like you own it." Harry said as everyone took their positions.

Brittany (Artie)  
Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go!)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back  
I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes, toes  
Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones, phones  
Drop-toppin', playin' our favorite CDs  
Pullin' up to the parties  
Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy

New Directions  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh

Brittany  
Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up, 'cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about e'rybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he gettin' too drunk, drunk  
Now, now, we goin' 'til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down, po-po shut us down

New Directions  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh

Brittany (Mercedes)  
You build me up, you break me down  
My heart, it pounds, yeah, you've got me  
With my hands up, you've got me now  
You got that sound, yeah, you've got me (Ohhh)  
You build me up, you break me down (You break me down)  
My heart, it pounds, yeah, you've got me (Oh, ohhh)  
With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up (Put your hands up!)  
Now, the party don't start until I walk in

New Directions  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh  
Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh

Then as normal, the wheels fell off. Britney turned green, Harry moved backwards, slipped and there was a sickening pop. Suddenly, Harry got to his feet as Britney vomited. Harry swore as his foot went out from under him and he hit the floor with a thump covered in Britney's and then literally just after that Santana's blue vomit.

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione asked sliding over to her best friend before pulling him up, ignoring the vomit.

"Everyone, drink responsibly…Just need my brace. Damn, you Tom." Harry stated before Puck and Neville hopped him out of the assembly.

The rest of the New Directions followed "We are so dead." Several people said. Seamus merely grinned.

"Harry'll get us out of this. He's gotten out of worse."


	18. Chapter 18

I want to be free  
Harry Potter/Glee X-over  
HP/ Glee Female Character TBD

 **XVIII:** Transformations and Weddings

The crowd gasped and then collectively winced. They had seen Harry go down, followed by the vomit. Schuester looked in absolute horror, whilst Coach Bieste looked concerned. "Harry, are you okay?" It was Santana.

"Santana, backstage in bag are a pair of cloth scissors, some tablets of Novocaine, on the absolute ceiling worth and a length of black plastic. Get them and a bottle of water." Harry instructed.

Neville made his way out of the audience to Harry and with Seamus's help they pulled Harry to his feet. "You can let out pain in screams. No-one would think less of you."

Unfortunately, their words were carrying across the hall "I have nerve damage, Nev. You and I both know this, furthermore you've seen me deal with worse. It's a simple dislocation, nothing that I've not had before."

"Harry, STOP. You don't need to suffer in silence. You've done what has been needed to be done. You can reach out to people." Seamus replied tersely as Santana returned.

Santana knew needed to be done and she began to slice, snip and tear the jean leg open and then off and the brace was secured with Hermione, making her way over and tightening the leg. "You do have a spare change of clothes?"

"Not this time…"

Principle Higgins stood up "New Directions, William, my office right now." Harry chugged down two of his pills only for Higgins to hold out his hand for them.

"I have a prescription for them." Harry replied to the gesture putting them in his back pocket.

"I'm going to want to see that."

Harry sighed "I didn't think my knee was going to go right now. So if by your leave, I can go home get changed, I can bring it back." Higgins sighed.

"Tomorrow. Now do you require assistance?"

Harry gestured to the two holding him up "I'm going to be alright." Harry hobbled after the New Directions and soon found himself sitting or squatting almost in his chair not breaking eye contact with Principle Higgins.

"Well done! All of you well done! What a truly amazing performance for the awareness of intoxication." Higgins exclaimed as he proceeded to give them free coupons for some yoghurt place in Lima.

The day dragged by Harry had gone home, showered, changed and managed to return without too much hassle. After showing Higgins his prescription, he joined his lessons and found himself in the Glee Classroom.

"How was the Horse?" Artie, asked. Harry tensed and grunted as his leg and knee spasmed.

"Spectacular. Higgins needed to see my prescriptions." Harry replied as he choked down his painkillers.

Schuester looked at him "Sit down…All of you. This is serious…I know your Godfather's Sirius but not the time Harry." Harry grinned and he hopped, limped, fell into a chair. He did not have long to wait as the New Directions Director tore into them for irresponsibility.

"We now have something important to address."

"That is?" Chipped in Mercedes.

"It's to do with the upcoming Wedding."

Harry nodded "No-one's been in contact with me about anything aside from a concrete date."

Finn and Kurt nodded, they knew that the wedding was going to be in just over a month "Speaking of which, Harry…We want you to help, but…Can you remain sober enough until then?"

Harry looked at them, the weary emerald green locked onto the pair of teens "I will be…No question about it."

"You seem…certain about that." Observed Tina.

"Harry says and does many, many things…Quite simply put Kurt, Finn, you've asked him, he will be sober as a judge. Suffering drastically from Alcohol withdrawal but he'll be there." Hermione commented giving Harry a firm glare.

"Anyway, songs need to be decided…and singers." Will.

That got everyone interested and soon enough songs for the reception at the beginning and towards the end were found to be easy enough. Then Harry spoke "What about the event yourself? I mean, Marry You by Bruno Mars could work and possibly Way You Are for first dance?"

"Here we thought you lived in a cloud of thunder and lightning with no sunshine or rainbows." Sam commented.

"Laugh it up blondie. I, prefer thunder, lightning and other depressive elements because they're me. But do not get me wrong, I do like a sunshine and rainbow…"

"But the darker days are what you know."

Mike, one of the better dancers than singers spoke "You're a mess. All of you. But we love you."

"It's appreciated."

Will then spoke "We're going to need suits and all that."

"If everyone here can between the entirety of the Glee Club can rustle up as a collective a stash of funds; we, will be able to get custom fits for everyone."

"You're serious?"

"That's my Godfather. Besides, it's a bloody wedding, everyone should have the chance to have a tailored suit or dress…Even armour." Harry replied drolly.

"Isn't a tailored suit like super expensive? Like 4-5k?" Asked Brittney.

"Not really. It all comes down to the material, besides tailored suits are much like the generic on the rack. Or better yet the saying WYSIWYG or Whizzywig. What You See Is What You Get or What You Want Is What You Pay. At the rate of pound to the dollar on the rack is about £300-400 so add a 100 for a tailored one and then extrapolate."

"What if we have a suit and want…"

"Made to Measure? What, people forget I have insomnia and my internet goes places. That's cheap, like really cheap. Probably £100-£200 for entire thing to be fitted for you." Harry countered cutting off Kurt.

"If that's everything, I have a sofa to get to and a promise to uphold." Harry said and this time, Hermione pulled him to his feet and bundled him into the car and onto the sofa.

She then proceeded to shift the beer out of the fridge and place it in a brand-new chest fridge in the cellar, keyed only to her. "Harry, you're tough so I'd suggest cold turkey."

Harry nodded and soon enough the ordeal to become alcohol free began. It started with shaking hands, then the sweating and followed by wave upon wave of nausea. Andy had taken Teddy on a trip to an unknown Black Holiday Cottage near a lake, home to various magical creatures for a fortnight.

Before she left, she nodded to everyone in the household and left them to it. It should have taken three weeks, but Harry had several things on his side, a tonne of raw will power, stubbornness, magical power to match and healing tears in the blood stream.

As soon as it started, it stopped. It had been a week, and Harry had been tucked up on the sofa starkers as he sweated his way through the blanket nest he had been snuggled up in. When the doorbell went "Dean!"

Dean hurried for the door as Hermione checked her friend over. It was the Glee Club, Dean let them in and almost immediately the tranquillity was shattered by Rachel "How is he? How can he be so irresponsible?..."

"Berry, ENOUGH!" Harry growled, he stood up and the blanket fell away.

"It's called life, pretty well…until you showed up. As for irresponsible, it was a coping mechanism that got out of hand. Reasons for it are and not including dealing with petty little girls who evidently do not understand that need that being the best isn't always the best thing to do. Grow up everyone, I'm naked. Wunderbar, yes I know I am and it's my house so I'll dress how I see fit. Now, Hermione am I clean?"

Hermione smirked "Cough and take the position." Everyone turned away and even Harry stared at her.

"If…"

"I'm fucking with you. You're clean…But you smell ripe…Shower! GO! Or Neville will hose you in the back garden."

Harry vanished. Soon enough the sound of the shower turned on "Seriously Hermione? Take the position?" Asked Will.

"William, in the years I have known Harry, I have rarely if ever got the chance to make him jump to my commands. It's mostly been the other way around."

"To be fair love, the two of you had a chemistry between you that seemed to be 'you found the target' and Harry 'dealt with it'." Dean commented as Harry came down the stairs.

Brittney turned and whistled, gone was the perpetual grey tinge to the skin, sunken, hollow, green and red eyes and darkly hidden by lines of skin representing sleep deprovision and the potentially hostile look. The cuts and scars the covered Harry now no-longer glass like and now looked far more natural. "Damn, Santana, look."

All of the female members of Glee looked at Harry and they all had to double take "Is that you Harry?"

"Me as well, as well, all mental health examination results pending. But is this me, in regards to when I'm not a homicidal, unpredictable, drunken mess then yes…when I'm sober nothing has changed but I'm not a drunken mess. Just a…"

"Homicidal and unpredictable mess…Homicidal, we can deal with. Unpredicatable same. Being a mess, considering the snippets we've gotten out of you we'd be concerned if you weren't." Santana replied with none of the usual sarcasm.

Harry grinned, this one felt much more human than the twisted things he had normally given. "You still going to drink?"

"Yup…Just, not as much these days. But I'm gonna be sober as a Soldier on Parade up until the wedding day."

"Speaking of which, we were speaking with the Bride and Groom to be and they said, they'd want you to do the music and something about using your resources for everything." Finn commented.

Harry sighed and slumped into a chair and stretched out his braced knee "I can do that…Have you decided on the songs?"

"For the aisle they wanted Marry You and Way You Are for the immediate before dinner dance. Then they said as long as you have decent party playlist for the guests and until we give a cue then you can turn it into a student party."

Harry grinned toothily "That I can do. That I can do. Anything else?"

There was nothing else aside from organising a date to get the suits done. Which was decided to be done on Thursday, two days before the wedding and the weeks flew by.

Soon enough the men and women were standing getting fitted for their dresses. Harry and the rest of the household decided to skive school to get theirs done the day before.

Finally it was the day of the wedding and the males of Glee were checking out their suits and rushing around trying to sort out their ties when Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Hermione turned up wearing four almost shiny black and white suits and ties, only to reveal form fitting suits and a red dress to die for.

Harry opened the boot of the 4x4, and began to take the equipment into the wedding hall. After ten minutes of moving with purpose and double or even triple checking the band positioning with Kurt everything was ready. Will checked on the bride, the groom and the Glee club before nodding to Harry, who nodded and raised his right fist with middle and forth fingers outstretched and tilted downwards.

(Marry You- Bruno Mars)  
[Finn and Rachel:]  
It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you

[Quinn and Sam:]  
Well I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on, girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patrón  
And it's on, girl

[Artie and Brittany:]  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

[Tina and Mike:]  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

[Artie and Brittany:]  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you

[New Directions:]  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you

[Sam and New Directions, _Finn_ , **Artie** :]  
Just say I do  
 _Tell me right now baby_  
 **Tell me right now baby**  
Just say I do  
 **Tell me right now baby**  
 _Tell me right now baby, oh!_

[New Directions:]  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you

Dean, who was playing on the keyboard, looked at Hermione who was participating with the Glee Club singing and they caught a brief glimpse on Harry's face. Will noticed as well.

As Harry played, his fingers dancing with precision and the thrill of the performance flowing through him. He was grinning, a full-blown smile, something that Hermione had noticed becoming a rarity over the years.

The smile even carried over during the meal where he ended up dining with a few of the new Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, and kept a calm and collected conversation.

Harry grinned as he sipped his sparkling water "You seem rather tired." He looked up "I'm sorry Mr…"

"Jones, David Jones. I am a former acquaintance of the Bride."

Harry nodded "You could say so. It's been a rough couple of years, mainly having to clean up mistakes left by the elders of the community that I resided in. It didn't help that they thought I was the only one able to do anything."

Jones chuckled at that "You'll find it's a similar thing here in Lima."

Harry grinned "Here, at least you can tell people to stuff it. Anyways, I…" Something off to his right tingled. Something was about to happen.

"…Please excuse me." He pulled out his phone, opened it and quickly stowed it away. "Something's just happened. My Godson's primary caregiver."

As he walked away, he pulsed his magic 'Something going south. Might want to try and contain it.'

Andromeda, who attended to keep an eye on Harry felt the pulse of magic. Got Teddy and they began to make their way out.

(Outside)

"Are you sure this is going to work, Weasley?" Snarled Cormac McLaggen.

Outside, Ron sighed "As long as the people you've got running the anti-apparation, anti-portkey jammers going then this will be over shortly. Make sure the power sappers are ready to go in case Harry picks a fight and for Merlin's sake, make sure they know what they're saying."

"It's time to bring them home and for me to get what is rightfully mine."

(Inside)

"Harry…" Harry turned to see Tina, Mercedes, Artie and surprisingly Puck coming up to him.

"Something's about to break out. Anything we can do?" Tina asked.

"Keep everyone inside…this…shouldn't take too long."

"Harry, DON'T keep us out of it." Hermione ordered.

"You're not alone, besides we knew the risks when we followed you…WE NEED to do this. You've proven that you can, WE in as far as we tell ourselves at night need to do this. Some scars can only be dealt with by opening them again." Dean commented.

Harry reluctantly sighed and embraced the flow of magic, coursing through his body at the impending fight. As the doors blew open and Ron Weasley, dressed in combat armour strode in "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM, DEAN THOMAS AND SEAMUS FINNEGAN! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Harry looked at the speaker "Hello, Ron."


End file.
